Dragonball: Rise fo the Super Saiyans Earth saga
by Arguvandal
Summary: Dragonball: Rise of the Super saiyans is a fanfic created by Arguvandal featuring the life of Kakarot, the saiyan Goku would have been if he didn't hit his head- EARTH SAGA: The first saga of the fanfic- Enjoy Kakarot's rise on the planet Earth as he beats the greatest Z fighter alive! Humanity gets eradicated in this 20 chapter's long inside story in Kakarot's younger years!
1. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 1

It is the year 737. On a giant red planet, home to an alien warrior race called the saiyans, A lonesome saiyan tries his best to walk up the stairs. The saiyan was heavily wounded, as he was bleeding all over. He and his team were ordered to annihilate and conquer the planet Meat in the cosmar- sector in the north Galaxy. However he wasn't with his team when they attacked the planet. He was wounded by a Kanassan when it ambushed him and his team while they were relaxing. Bardock, as he was called, was taken back to planet Vegeta for healing. When he arrived on meat, he found his squad murdered at the hands of the minions of Frieza. Bardock disposed of the elite soldiers, but was beaten by Dodoria. Eventually he recovered and set a course back to his home planet. At a distance of 12 light-years away from Vegeta, he saw the tyrant's ship heading in the same direction and suspected the worst. But he couldn't count on his fellow saiyans, who just laughed at the remote chance Bardock was actually speaking the truth. Bardock stood alone to face Frieza's fury. A few moments before he heard that his newborn son, Kakarot, was send to a planet on the far edge of the galaxy. His eldest son was at Frieza #21 for training apparently. Seeing no other options, he flew up in the sky towards the approaching spaceship. Bardock fought bravely, but ultimately lost when frieza fired a supernova and he was caught in the attack. Clinging on to his life for a few more seconds, he saw a vision. It was on strange planet, where the water was green and the grass was blue. On a plain he could see Frieza standing in front of 4 saiyans. Bardock recognized Nappa, as he had fought under his command during the assault on planet Aurox-9. He saw a grown up prince Vegeta standing right next to someone who looked just like him. It was Kakarot! Raditz was also with him. And with the idea of his 2 sons, especially Kakarot, defeating the person who killed him, he loudly yelled "KAKAROT". Then he faded away and died with a mind at peace..

A space pod was searing through space. Inside this ball-like spaceship there was a little passenger. Clearly it was still an infant, only a couple of days old. It was laying in a little pod inside the ship with all kinds of life equipment devices. Suddenly an automatic voice began to speak:" Identifying passenger, please stand by". From inside the pod a small mechanical arm approached the infant. It stung a needle inside the arm of the kid, draining a little bit of blood. It brought the blood sample inside a scanner. After a few seconds of analyzing the voice spoke again: "Passenger: Kakarot, Son of Bardock and Hanasia. Status: 3rd class warrior"."Welcome Kakarot, destination: Earth". Then the voice said: " Estimated time of arrival: 3 weeks ". The little baby began to cry because of the needle that was injected into his little arm. The space pod continued his path in the vast reaches of space, heading for its destination.

Three weeks later. The child was still asleep, sucking on his little thumb. But the automated voice spoke once again:" Wake up Kakarot! Destination reached, landing procedures initiated ".The saiyan child woke up. When he opened his eyes, he could see a beautiful blue planet through the pod's window. For a second Kakarot smiled. The space pod began to enter Earth's atmosphere. The saiyan kid began to cry once again because of the bumpiness of the turbulence. It didn't take too long to enter the atmosphere. With a big explosion the pod hit the ground. The closest human presence was a rather reclusive old timer. He looked into the direction of the explosion. " Well, what could that have been?" the old man said to himself." It's far from here though, it will take me two days to get there. I'll pack up and begin my hike tomorrow". The old man stared at the horizon. He had a feeling some kind of dark veil had fallen over the land..

Meanwhile, the door of the space pod opened. The automatic voice began to speak once again:" Go Kakarot, destroy any and all life forms on this planet"."Destroy all life forms!" the machine repeated one more time, then it remained silent. The youngling began to crawl out of the spacepod. Kakarot looked around rather cautious. He saw all kinds of life forms, ranging from trees to a few deer. It was already dusk, so most of the animals were seeking shelter for the night. A pigeon approached the kid. It seemed to be interested in the space pod as a shelter for the night. It sat right in front of the little boy, asking for food. Kakarot smiled happily and cuddled the pigeon, which liked the attention it got for the saiyan kid. But suddenly the voice from inside the space pod repeated itself: " Go Kakarot, destroy all life forms on this planet". The words were heard by the kid, who let the pigeon go. Kakarot's mental state changed drastically. He let out an evil grim. The bird was scared and it tried to fly away. But before it could get away, Kakarot grabbed it. He began to bite and scratch it. The bird panicked and flailed hard trying to escape. Then a snap was heard. Little Kakarot had broken the little bird's neck. He took it back to his space pod and ate it. There he remained for the night, eager to discover and conquer the planet next morning...


	2. DBRSS-Earth saga- Chapter 2

The sun set once again. This was the first day of the saiyan kid on this planet. He was already awake. He began exploring the woods very carefully. Little Kakarot was looking around waiting for something to appear that he could kill. Suddenly he heard something in the bushes. It came closer and closer until it stood before Kakarot. It was an old human with travelling gear on. He had a silly little hat on and some orange and black clothes. What was also apparent was his big white mustache." Well little guy", the old man said " so you are the one that caused that huge explosion yesterday?". Kakarot looked up at the old man with a face of curiosity." Why are you all alone here, where is your father? and your mother?". The little boy only stared at the old timer with big eyes while making not a single sound."Well I suppose you couldn't be all alone here, who drops his little baby all alone here? you are so helpless youngster". Just after he finished his sentence he saw a smoke plume not that far from this place. He decided to investigate." Come on little guy, I'll take care of you". He moved over to the kid and picked him up. In a flash the kid punched the old man, knocking out a tooth. " Goodness kid, that really hurt", the old man yelled " You are quite the fighter aren't you, maybe I should train you a bit, but chances are you'll never get to be a great fighter with that attitude" he said with a friendly smile. He then walked away with little Kakarot in his arms.

After a ten minute- walk they reach the crater where the pod was laying in. Gohan was astounded about the discovery. He was thinking by himself what this could be, a spaceship? No it couldn't be, it was probably some kind of satellite the humans launched for the weather station in the Diablo Desert. " Wow that's a strange football isn't it" he said to calm Kakarot down in case he was frightened by the pod. But Kakarot wasn't afraid at all, after all he's been in that pod for almost 3 weeks. Gohan turned his back on the pod. " So what do I do with you little one? I can't leave you here" ,Gohan said to Kakarot " So I'll take care of you until I find your parents, even if I have to travel around space to find them" he laughed." So in the meantime I could give you a name until I find them". " So let's see... how about I call you.. Goku?" Gohan said. Kakarot didn't seem to like it as started to cry. " Well little one, I'm not that good with names, this one I'll remember for sure, i'm just saying". Kakarot heard something that resembled the word "saiyan" and he laughed once again. The two went back home.

The next year and a half were hard for Gohan. He never found the parents of Goku so decided to keep him. Goku looked like he wanted nothing to do with Gohan's kindness. When he washed Goku, he would kick apart the tub he made especially for him. Long hours did Gohan spend to repair it time and time again. Gohan made a Goku a lot of toys, like wooden blocks, a wooden rocking horse, a nice doll and even bought him a little bike. But Goku broke them time after time, he only seemed to enjoy hunting with Gohan when they needed meat for a delicious barbecue. The little guy didn't want any milk, so he ate meat and fish. One day Kakarot was able to break a wooden board, and Gohan would be bragging in the village how his adopted son was as strong as he once was. Gohan really grew fond of his little guy, having had no children of his own. Kakarot grew quickly, the day soon came he became 2 years old...


	3. DBRSS-Earth Saga-Chapter 3

It was the day of Kakarot's second birthday. Gohan was already up, very early. He was preparing Goku's birthday cake, made with strawberries and allot of whipped cream and biscuit. As a finishing touch he put 2 lovely candles on top of it. Kakarot however was still sleeping. But he wasn't sleeping all that well, he was having a nightmare. He stood alone a foggy field. But a voice spoke to him:" Kakarot, why haven't you carried out your mission?". Kakarot yelled back:" What mission? nobody tells ME what to do!". The voice replied with an ever angrier voice:" Fool, what do you think you are? some kind of human? no kid you are a saiyan, now KILL" with these words a ghost flew towards him. Kakarot screamed and woke up. He wondered if he was imagining things or this was some kind of signal to continue his work. However by this time he knew his old man was no regular human, because one day he launched some kind of energy wave to help the people in the village to clear some rubble from the mountains. He had to bide his time to strike, in the meantime he would tolerate the constant humiliations and petting from Gohan. How sweet his revenge would be once he was strong enough, not only Gohan, but the entire world would feel his wrath. Kakarot got out of bed and walked over to the living chambers." Hey there you are Goku" ,Gohan said delightfully " 2 years old now"."And you're already as big as a 5 year old, you've grown so big!"." Yeah gramps, was for dinner?" Kakarot bluntly asked." Well I've prepared this nice cake for you here" Gohan said. Normally Kakarot wasn't a big fan of sweets, but he would make an exception to keep up the masquerade. "But before we eat this delicious cake and give you your presents, I have another surprise for you!" Gohan smiled. "So what is it?" Kakarot asked with a tone of boredom." A nice long hunt, we'll go as far as behind the big mountain over there" Gohan replied. Kakarot was even a little excited, because the old timer always said there were big beasts behind that rock." All right lets go then" Kakarot smirked.

They walked in the woods for hours, not encountering a single animal. Kakarot was really agitated because of their inability to find game." I'm sorry Goku, I really thought there would be a lot of game around here" Gohan said disappointed. But suddenly a big roar was heard throughout the forest." Wow, it was not far from here" Gohan said with a tone of concern. Kakarot on the other hand was thrilled. He instantly ran into the forest. Gohan screamed:" GOKU,STAY HERE!" but it was already too late. Gohan tried to follow him but couldn't find him. Kakarot found the place where scream was coming from. It was in a rock formation at the end of the forest, a big cave was present. Eager to find out what it was, Kakarot yelled into the cave :"come out loudmouth, I want to fight you!". Trembles followed, something big was coming. Kakarot took a few step backwards. A big entity appeared, it was a big grizzly bear! It wasn't really happy that it had been disturbed, and it prepared to attack the small kid. He stood on its rear legs so it towered over 5 meters high. It was the biggest bear in the forest, the one Gohan warned Kakarot about. The bear was enraged and wouldn't mind a kid as a dessert. It quickly slashed with its frontal claws… However the kid was gone. The bear was confused, one moment it stood in front of him, and then he's gone. The bear suddenly heard a laugh: " hahaha I do like teddy bear, but I like mine headless" Kakarot mocked. The bear slashed another time, but this time Kakarot blocked the claw. Before the bear could strike again, his head was punched with Kakarot's fist. The bear died instantly. Kakarot had an evil smirk on his head and still held his hand up, with the blood of the bear on it. At that moment Gohan found Goku, hearing the sounds of the clash. Gohan was shocked by seeing the scene." Hey look gramps, I found us a nice piece of meat" Kakarot bragged. Gohan realized his adopted son was no ordinary kid. He got a little afraid." Come on Goku, let's go home". " Uh? And what about this fellow over here?"Kakarot asked"." Leave it here, we'll come back for it" gohan said stringently. Kakarot had no choice than to listen, but didn't like the fact that he had to leave his trophy behind. He would come back for it this night.

That evening it was very quiet, Gohan was wondering what to do with this boy. Maybe it would be best to turn him in with the police, because Gohan realized Goku might actually be an alien after all. Gohan would bring "Goku" in tomorrow, too bad he never got the chance….


	4. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 4

It was around midnight. The shadows of a kid were seen against the wall. It was Kakarot, who was sneaking out of the house to get the grizzly bear he killed earlier that day."Tsk, what does that old geezer think he is, denying my prize" Kakarot thought to himself. Gohan was already asleep. Suddenly he woke up, because he detected an energy signal sneaking about. He hurried outside. Kakarot was at the forest clearing, when a voice yelled at him " Hey Goku where are you going?". Kakarot was startled and looked back. It was Gohan, darn it he detected him." Uhhh I.. heard a nice bird outside gramps.." he lied, believing that Gohan would fall for this lovely and peaceful excuse." "Don't be foolish Goku, It's night all birds are asleep" Gohan backfired. Kakarot felt that he got into a tight spot. He decided it was time to drop the ruse and begin his mission. His expression turned into an evil one. Gohan was disturbed by seeing his son like this." It's time I begin what I was supposed to old human" Kakarot said. " What the devil are you talking about Goku?" Gohan asked."Stop calling me by that ridiculous name fool! My name is Kakarot!" Kakarot yelled mad. Gohan's heart broke." When I first found you in the woods I thought you were an innocent kid that stranded there somehow. But now I realize that pod was no satellite, but some kind of spaceship" Gohan said with tears in his eyes." You are some kind of Alien aren't you? Well Gok.. Kakarot, It's time to report yourself to the King, your fate is not In my hands anymore". Kakarot started laughing:" Do you really think I will surrender myself to you pathetic earthlings?!". Gohan got into a combat pose. Kakarot was excited, after all he loved to fight. He flew over to Gohan and tried to hit him. But instead he got punched in the face by the old-timer. Kakarot flew into the grass, and slowly got up:" what the? what was that?!" he yelled. Gohan remained calm and said:" You are far too weak to challenge me Kakarot, surrender". Kakarot got up, and focused very hard. he raised one hand. the sweat was breaking on his forehead. A slight purple ball was beginning to form. He had learned the basic energy ball when he was out "playing". Gohan was surprised that a kid could summon enough ki to create an energy ball, but then again he wasn't human. Kakarot smirked with a dark face." Eat this, asshole" he yelled and fired his attack. Gohan fired a kamehameha to parry the blast. The power was balanced evenly, and both energy waves exploded. Both warriors glared at each other. Suddenly the moon reached over the treetops.

Kakarot couldn't prevent looking at it. Gohan watched in amazement how Kakarot began to shake, his teeth became pointy and how his body got covered in fur. Kakarot's muscles expanded greatly and he began to grow. Kakarot became a great ape monster. The great ape thrashed around and fired ki blasts from its mouth like it was nothing. The entire area had to feel the monster's wrath. The great ape set fire to the forest, which was transformed into a blazing hell. The mountains where destroyed. Gohan was petrified of fear. The animals who didn't die in the fire were destroyed by the monster. Then the monster turned against Gohan. With a mouth blast it destroyed his house, destroying all Gohan had worked for over the years. Gohan got mad and flew up the monster's head, charging a full power kamehameha. The monster was shot point blank range with the kamehameha. When the smoke cleared, the great ape was completely unharmed. The attack only managed to piss it off. Gohan tried to run away on foot, having put all his energy in his attack. The ape turned to Gohan jumped into the air. The last thing Gohan saw was a giant ape monster jumping on top of him. The great ape crushed him with his foot. Gohan was no more. The monster raised his arms and roared so loud that the village not that far from there could hear it.

The villagers got out of their houses to look where it came from. On the horizon they saw a giant red glow and saw the forest burn up. Believing it was no mere coincidence, they called the firefighters. The great ape smelled the villagers. It rushed toward the village. When the monster appeared on the horizon as well, everyone panicked. The men got their rifles as fast as they could, while the women and children tried to flee. However it was too late to flee… The men fired multiple volleys, but it didn't affect the creature at all. The monster grabbed them and ate them. Then he turned against the woman and children and the other remaining men. The entire night gunshots, explosions and screams could be heard, the reign of the saiyan had begun...


	5. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 5

The first rays of the sun rose above the earth once again. The world slept in peace and had a calm morning, well most of the planet. In the eastern district it had been a night of horrors. A giant ape like monster slaughtered an entire village, killing everyone to the last child. The once lively town was reduced to a smoldering ruin. Not only the town was destroyed, but the once lush green hills and pastures were a dead, burning waste. The landscape was desolate. Amidst the ruins of the town lies a small kid. It was completely naked. He slowly woke up. While getting on his feet again, suffering from a headache, he looked around and saw all the destruction. He smiled.." it seems I made short work of the human presence in this area. I don't really know how I did that, but it had something to do with the moon" Kakarot said to himself. " The last thing I remember is looking at the full moon behind the old geezer. Did I kill him as well?" Kakarot wondered. Not that far from the destroyed village an armored unit was driving on the destroyed road. The tank stopped when it came within range of the destroyed forest. The hatch opened and 3 humans got out. They were no ordinary humans, but were carrying military equipment and rifles. " This should be the place High command informed us about" The captain said to his men. "Private Higgs, get on that radio and ask for our next objective" the leader ordered, which the soldier complied to immediately. The radio spoke:" Capt. Yumato? This is general Chu speaking. Last night we got an emergency call from the local militia in the sector. There were big fires all over the place, and last but not least a big ape like beast attacked the village. We lost contact as soon as the militia opened fire. Your objective is to enter the village and locate any survivors and bring them to safety. DO NOT try to fight the monster if possible. This is only an reconnaissance and rescue mission". With these directions the King's Guard squad got back into the tank and moved closer.

Not that much later they drove into the destroyed village. The soldiers looked around in horror how there was blood everywhere, but no bodies to be found. The village itself had been reduced to a pile of ruble. " My gosh captain, whatever did this is.. not human!" one of the soldiers said with a tone of fear. " Remain calm soldier!" ,the captain shouted," Let's split up and look around for survivors". As the soldiers wandered around the ruins, they found skeletons and big scorch marks which furthermore confirmed a non-human force at work. Suddenly one of the guys screamed. The other two rushed to the scene. The soldier discovered something: A big footstep in the dirt. It was as wide as four cars. It also featured the form of a giant ape like foot. The three got very nervous and were looking around anxiously." Captain, is there any chance this thing is still nearby?" one of them asked." I don't know private, but whatever it was couldn't get far unnoticed" the captain said as sweat was appearing on his forehead. "You are right" a voice said from behind them. The three were startled greatly and quickly turned around with their guns in firing position. It was a small kid with a tail, naked and dirty, but otherwise fine. The soldiers calmed down and lowered their guns." Hey little buddy, are you okay? What happened here?" Higgs asked him. " Give him a break Higgs, he has probably been through a lot last night. Let's just get him out of here" the captain said. " I'm not going anywhere…and neither are you guys" the kid said with an intimidating tone. The two soldiers began to laugh, but the captain had a serious face. "Hey little guy, stop joking around and get on the tank" pvt. Higgs said. " You know, I destroyed this village of pathetic humans" Kakarot bragged. He raised his hand and charged a small energy ball, shooting it into one of the ruins, which exploded. The three men were shocked, and got their guns into firing position again. One of them grabbed the radio:" This is Alfa squad, we have encountered the force who destroyed the village. It is a small kid with a tail, who can shoot laser-like bombs from his hands. Requesting permission to engage." While the soldiers was speaking through the radio, Kakarot was getting excited. He would fight the planet's defense for the first time. Would they be as strong as that old geezer? Well it was time to find out. Kakarot was ready to fight. " You have permission to engage, shoot to kill " the radio responded. The three men opened fire on the saiyan kid. For an entire minute bullets flew through the air. However the kid blocked them all. The last bullet he caught between his fingers. The soldiers backed away in pure fear. " Hey, I think this belongs to you!" Kakarot said and launched the bullet back at one of the men. The soldier got hit in the head and fell down ,lifeless. The remaining two tried to flee." What is it with these humans? Always running away" Kakarot mocked. Kakarot zapped in front of the captain. "W..Who are you?" the captain mumbled in fear. " I'm Kakarot, and I have come to claim your world." Kakarot said," And no one is going to stop me"." We'll stop you, you monster. Reinforcements are already underway." The captain replied." hahaha you crack me up weakling, too bad they will be too late to save you" Kakarot laughed and kicked the captain. He flew into the remains of a house with such speed he died on impact. The last one stopped to look around what happened. When he turned back forward, Kakarot stood in front of him and blasted him with an evil smirk..

As Kakarot stood there over the burning remains of that last guy, he was thinking to himself that he would probably not want to engage the entire planet's defense force at the same time, for the time being." I cannot take them all at once right now. Even if I tried to attack a large city I would be hunted down" he said to himself," It's best if I train for a couple of months to increase my strength, killing a few villages along the way". Then Kakarot left the scene. A couple of hours later he passed by grandpa Gohan's house, or what was left of it. In the grass he saw a dead Gohan and he couldn't help laughing, as the irritating old man finally met his match at his hands. After that Kakarot disappeared into the woods…


	6. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 6

Three years later..

" And the international news now. The rate of attacks made by the mysterious tailed beast has increased significantly. Last week 3 villages in the western district were annihilated. Most attacks happened during nighttime, but the last one happened on clear daylight. Every time the military is dispatched to the site, the tailed beast is already gone. Our experts estimate the he is moving further into the western district. More news as the situation develops" the newsman ended. On a far away island the television was turned off." Master, this can't keep up like this. Why don't we act?" a small, bald kid said to his master. The old man got up from the sofa. As he got up, he was staring over the ocean." Yes I know Krillin, but we can't do anything right now" the master spoke. " Why is that?" the student wondered. " We don't want to expose ourselves right now. Maybe he can be stopped in the western district" the master promptly said. " Why? Who can stop him then besides you master Roshi ?" Krillin asked in a doubting tone. " The western district is home to one of the greatest fighters on our planet. Ever heard about King Chappa?" Roshi said." Uhh, wait isn't that the guy who remained untouched in last year's Budokai?" Krillin said. " Yes Krillin indeed he is, although he isn't the greatest warrior at the moment, he can stop the tailed beast I think" Roshi said with confidence." Well I do hope so master, when will be continue our training?".  
Meanwhile in the west district, the saiyan was doing some pushups. While doing so, he was thinking to himself:" Well, I'm really making progress. I don't even have to change to kill a village anymore. Maybe the time is ripe for an attack on a larger scale." The saiyan got up and swept away some sweat. " Maybe that large city the humans call West city?" Kakarot wondered," Yeah let's do that, it's only 5 miles away from here". With the foresight of destruction on his head, he went to catch a animal for food. A year ago it took him quite a while to catch a deer, but now his hunter instincts were much sharper and it didn't take too long to catch one. But as Kakarot was cooking the meat over a campfire, a figure was watching at him from the bushes. It was a human dressed in a white cloth and he was pretty muscular. He looked frightened to see the saiyan, after all most humans saw some limited footage of him on television. He backed away quiet enough so that the saiyan would not hear him. He made his way to a big temple like construction and once he was at a safe distance from the saiyan, he started to run. In the temple was a big sparring room. It was filled with people dressed the same way as the one who discovered the saiyan. The man ran into the room and asked: " Brother Melori, where is the master?!". Melori turned around and said:" The master? Over there, he is sparring with his top four pupils". In the middle of the hall 4 tough looking monks where standing around a man dressed in yellow garment. The man was very muscular and had an afro- like hairstyle and a goatee. He had his eyes closed and was looking very relaxed. A gong sounded, marking the start of the battle. The four pupils attacked at the same time while the man in yellow stood still. When the four fists are about to hit the man, he opened his eyes and suddenly he moved at incredible speed. Two of the pupils were knocked down before they knew what hit them. The third one parried the punch of the man in yellow, only to get kicked and get tossed aside effortlessly by the master. The fourth one tried to focus and tried to punch the master with a ki-enhanced fist. It hit its target and the master flew towards the ground. The pupil was already letting out a victory cry, when suddenly the man in yellow got up again, being unfazed the attack. "What? Impossible!" the pupil yelled out." Kataranka, how many times have I said that you shouldn't celebrate to early and drop your defenses" the master said. It with astounding speed he rushed towards the pupil and knocked him out with a single punch. The man in yellow relaxed again as the monks got their fellow warriors to the first aid post. " Master Chappa!" the man who saw Kakarot yelled," I have terrible news!". Chappa turned around:" what is wrong Batu?". "Master, I saw the tailed beast not far from here!" the man said in panic. Chappa's face turned from relaxed to worried and said:" What? That demon dares to show its face around here?". There was a moment of silence in the great hall. Meanwhile Chappa's wife Ruhna entered the hall, hearing the news and looked over to her a brief silence, Chappa voice echoed throughout the hall:" I will fight this monster by myself, everyone stay here". All the pupils in the hall started to protest. "SILENCE" Chappa screamed," I'm the only with a chance to beat him, and I will!". Chappa left for the exit. Before he could leave however, Ruhna blocked his path:" Please my love, don't do it, don't leave us!" and she grabbed her husband. Chappa gave her one last hug .. "Look after our sons and if I fall, get out of here and head south, you'll be safe with my parents" Chappa said and he left the hall. Ruhna watched her husband leave with tears in her eyes…

Meanwhile Kakarot was eating his meat. " Haha just imagine the looks on the humans faces" he laughed," Tomorrow I will level the place called west city good time". Suddenly Kakarot noticed a smoke plume on the horizon. It came out of the chimney of a big temple. Kakarot got up and stepped forward for better view. " Well, what do we have here? Fresh meat for the grinder, Let's get it over with" Kakarot said and prepared for the slaughter. " STOP IT RIGHT THERE, BEAST". Kakarot turned around quickly. It was King Chappa." Your reign of nightmares ends here. I don't know where you came from or what you are but you will die today" Chappa said with a calm but vengeful voice." Oh really? Shoo human I don't have time for you right now, I've got some work at the temple" Kakarot laughed. " The only way you will get to the temple is if you get through ME first, you filth". " Big words human, but do you have what it takes?" Kakarot said while he crossed his arms. " You'll find out soon enough" Chappa said, having a slight smile on his face. Both warriors are ready to face off…


	7. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 7

In an open spot in the forest, two warriors were ready to fight. King Chappa and Kakarot were scouting each other's defenses. Kakarot, although powerful, had no real experience with martial arts. King Chappa on the other hand had been fighting his whole life. It didn't take him to long to find a weak spot in Kakarot's defense." Young fool , I'll be more than enough for you" Chappa bragged. Kakarot, being quickly taunted, said:" Oh is that so human? EAT THIS!". Kakarot rushed towards the warrior. King Chappa calmly saw the saiyan approach and didn't move. The moment Kakarot's fist was going to land, Chappa vanished. The saiyan flew through the afterimage, stopped quickly and looked around.  
"Rahh not this trick again, earthling tricksters!" Kakarot shouted. The grass suddenly moved left of him. King Chappa appeared and did a karate chop, aiming for Kakarot's neck for a quick kill. Luckily for the saiyan, he parried in time, but only because the moving grass gave Chappa's position away just in time." Good reflexes kid, but you got lucky" Chappa said. Kakarot, who was having a hard time parrying the iron hand from Chappa, felt that he needed to put more effort into this fight."Clearly this is no ordinary human, if the planet is filled with this kind of men I am doomed" Kakarot thought by himself. With a quick move, Kakarot got himself out the situation and with a low kick , King Chappa fell to the ground. Chappa was obviously surprised, but then Kakarot jumped him and tried to strangle the warrior. A desperate struggle for survival started. Chappa had a hard time getting Kakarot away from him. Kakarot's hands were wrapped around Chappa's neck." Ha ha ha DIE DIE DIE HUMAN", Kakarot screamed like psycho. Chappa began losing power, giving into Kakarot. But suddenly he drew all his power into one place. While getting strangled, he focused and began to emit a white glow. Kakarot was surprised by this new technique and before he could say anything, Chappa let go of Kakarot's hands. He moved his arms so fast that he looked like he had eight arms! The eight arms grabbed Kakarot, who was startled by this move, and dragged him off his body. Kakarot was grabbed by his tail. Kakarot began to feel weak:" Uhhh arggh what…is..this?". Chappa got up and said:" It's a shame I have to resort to my best move to kill you, but if it necessary I will". " It seems you lose your power when grabbed by your disgusting tail": Chappa remarked with a slight smile. "SAY GOODBYE DEMON!" he yelled. He began punching Kakarot intensely with all eight arms for over 5 minutes. Kakarot couldn't defend himself. King Chappa ended the flurry of punches and tossed Kakarot into a tree, breaking it in half..

Chappa was exhausted, after all this was the longest time he used the technique. Chappa was panting hard while looking at the body of the saiyan kid, who wasn't moving at all." I..I..I think I did it *pant*" Chappa said." I was able to kill the tailed beast and now the world, and most importantly my family, will be safe. Some of Chappa's pupils where standing outside the temple and could see the battle form a great distance. To prove to them he defeated the tailed beast, he grabbed the tail of the boy and held him up. When the pupils and his wife saw the body, they all cheered and celebrated." Well you monster, looks like this is the end of the road for you, you put up a good fight. I really wanted to know who you are, but oh well" Chappa said to the corpse. But all off a sudden the tailed beast opened his eyes once again! " I.. AM... PAIN " he yelled, and violently punched Chappa in the gut…

Chappa let go of the saiyan, grabbing his stomach in pure pain. The pupils and Chappa's wife were equally shocked." Go help my husband!" Ruhna screamed to the pupils. The six guys ran up the hill. Kakarot was all ruffled up and pretty pissed. He got up from his knees and screamed:" HOW DARE YOU HUMAN, I'LL MOUNT YOUR HEAD ON MY TAIL!". Chappa, who was still recovering from Kakarot's sneak attack, watched helpless how the monster got closer. " Hold on master Chappa, we are coming!" one of the approaching apprentices yelled." No get away from him!" Chappa yelled back at them. The next seconds all happened quickly. Kakarot dispatched the pupils as if they were nothing. He took pleasure in strangling the last living pupil with his tail. Chappa got up and charged the saiyan, punching him in the face, but the pupil was already dead." I've had enough of you Chappa" Kakarot said with a psychopathic tone. Chappa knew he couldn't last much longer against the seemingly tireless saiyan." I'll finish you with my new attack", Kakarot said," a pity, because I was saving it for West city". Kakarot lifted up one arm. He began to summon all energy he had left inside of him. Purple electricity began to surround his hand. Chappa was watching the saiyan in awe. A purple energy sphere appeared in Kakarot's hand. " Ha ha ha your time is up human!" Kakarot said," Now feel my WRATH!". Kakarot threw his energy attack over to Chappa and yelled "RIOT BREAKER!". The beam raced toward Chappa at an incredible speed. In a desperate attempt to block it, he used his eight arms technique and braced for impact with everything he had. The beam hit and a big explosion followed. Kakarot was completely drained of energy, he was having trouble to keep standing up." Did.. I get him?" Kakarot wondered. The smoke cleared away slowly. King Chappa survived by wonder. Although he was beaten up severely, lost his left eye his left arm was broken." Damn human, you are.. tougher than I thought" Kakarot said," But your fight is over, with a broken arm and a lost eye you can't resist for long". Chappa stood firm, prepared to die. His thoughts went out to his family, what would become of them when he fell? He had a vision of a destroyed and burning temple with dead people lying around, including his wife and kids."I.. am sorry Ruhna and my sons, that.. I couldn't protect you" Chappa said. Kakarot prepared to finish off Chappa." Hold it right there kiddo" a voice spoke. Kakarot turned around. Before he could see who it was, an energy beam flew towards him. He had no time to dodge it, so Kakarot took it head on. An even bigger explosion than the last one followed. When the dust settled this time, Kakarot was nowhere to be seen." Takes care of that" the mysterious person said. He walked over to the beaten up Chappa. " Are you okay? It seems he may have broken a few things, and not only bones" he said. Chappa recognized the old man." Heh, being saved by the Crane hermit..I don't know if it is a better fate than death" Chappa said." Ohh please Chappa, just be happy that you are alive. C'mon I'll patch you up at your house". The Crane hermit supported Chappa and they both felt the battle scene. Arriving at the temple, husband and wife hugged each other. A big party was launched to celebrate the victory.

Not far away from the battlefield, in the bushes, the saiyan lay on the ground. he was completely beaten up, but survived the blast. He tried to crawl, but didn't have to power left to move his arms. He was bleeding out as well." If…I .. survive.. they..everyone… will…die" Kakarot mumbled and lost consciousness…


	8. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 8

Far away from the planet Earth, a spacepod entered the atmosphere of an alien planet. The planet wasn't in the best state, as there were burning ruin everywhere. The pod crashed into the ground with a massive shock. A teenage boy got out. What was apparent was his long black hair and a tail, which marked him as a saiyan warrior. He sported a black combat armor with brown shoulder pads, which is a standard for low level saiyan warriors. He looked around at the destruction. His scouter device bleeped, which marked an incoming message." Young brat", a voice spoke through the scouter," Have you arrived on the planet?". The teenage warrior reached for his scouter, pushed a button and said:" Yes, I have arrived on the planet Yjink'L. What are my instructions?"." Get over to our position, and don't get killed trying to get to us" the voice laughed. The saiyan flew up in the sky and left his pod. Not that much later he landed once again. Before him a kid with spiky hair was sitting on a dead alien, behind him stood a giant of a saiyan. The giant said:" So you made it here, good. We took a head start and already terminated 45% percent of the planet's inhabitants". The kid with spiky hair activated his scouter to measure the teenager's power level." Power level 520 huh?" the kid said " Bahh not even worth our time" . The saiyan giant laughed at this remark:" Ha ha ha yeah it is, luckily for him he's the only saiyan remaining besides us". The teenager was frustrated by the remarks of the two others." I'm not weak! I'll teach you!" the teen saiyan yelled. The two others started to laugh." Ha ha ha a tough one? Take a look at your scouter kiddo". He took a look at their power levels: 13 500 and 4500. The fire disappeared out of the teen's eyes. " Good so he learned his place", the spiky haired one said," From now on, you'll obey to your prince and your commander, got that?". The teenager nodded his head. " Good, let's begin the purge" the saiyan prince said. The trio flew up, heading to another major population centre…

Back on Earth, Kakarot woke up from his slumber. To his surprise he was still alive. He was even patched up and healed. The only thing that was a testimony of his first great battle was a big scar on his chest. But Kakarot didn't mind, it proved his combat experience. Next to him lay a piece of cloth that came of King Chappa's clothing. He picked it up and put it around his wrist., so would remember the smell so he could track down and kill the one who has offended his honor someday. He tore the bandages from his body and looked around for his saving angel." The human who healed me, come out now!" he yelled around. Suddenly a girl in pink appeared." Oh you are already awake?" she said." Of course I am, but your outfit is ridiculous woman" Kakarot nagged." Hey do you mind? I just rescued you from death and your already complaining!" The girl nagged back. She came closer ." By the way kid, how did you get all beat up like that? If I hadn't come along you would have died!". " I was wounded while fighting one of your warriors" Kakarot said. The girl started to giggle:" he he he yeah sure tough guy, whatever you say"." What are you doing here anyway human?" Kakarot asked." Well my name is Bulma and I'm on a secret mission" she said. This peaked Kakarot's interest, but first he needed to make sure she didn't recognize him as the monster tearing up her planet. " Haven't you seen me before? Like on these things that you humans call television?" he asked. " TV? I don't have time to watch TV, so no I haven't". Kakarot smirked." Tell me about your mission" he asked. " I suppose it doesn't hurt to tell a kid" she said." On this world we have seven magical orbs called a dragonballs. When all seven are gathered, you can summon a dragon and you get one of your wishes fulfilled". " and where are these?!" Kakarot asked with anxiety." Well I was told they are scattered around the world, I'm looking for them". Kakarot smiled and said:" Do you already have one?". The girl hesitated but eventually said:" Well.. Yes I have one, the 3 star dragonball". Kakarot, trying to trick her, asked if he could see it. Out of her pocket she took a small orange orb with 3 stars on it. " Well this is one of them, but I have no luck in finding the other ones. Seeing this orb, he remembered he saw one of these at old gramps' home.

Kakarot had a dark plan, he would claim all of them and get his wish fulfilled." Thanks, human worm for telling me this" he said. With a swift movement he fetched the 3 star dragonball from her hand. " Hey you jerk, give that back!" Bulma yelled." I don't think so little pest, the dragonballs will all be mine and I will rule this world forever!" Kakarot yelled maniacal. Bulma pulled out a gun."Freeze little man, give it back or I'll put an extra hole in your head". But Kakarot simply turned around, looking at the dragonball and said:" This world will be mine". He started to walk away. Bulma shot at the saiyan. It hit him, but he bullet simply bounced off his body. With a swift sweep of his hand, Kakarot destroyed Bulma's gun in her hand." Say little girl, have you ever heard of the tailed beast?" Kakarot asked. Bulma, still stunned by Kakarot's attack, said:" Uhh yes, that mass-murderer.. why?". "Take a close look" Kakarot said with an evil tone and started to move his tail. When seeing the tail, she started to scream in panic." So you finally discover woman" Kakarot said." Please let me go!" Bulma begged. Kakarot was looking at her and thought to himself he would have a little fun before killing her."Well , I may be inclined to let you go if your undress for me" Kakarot said."What?!" she yelled." If you want to save your hide, you better get undressed woman!" Kakarot said with an angry tone. Bulma took of her pink dress, with Kakarot looking at her like a pervert. But before she could strip further, Kakarot felt a larger powerlevel nearby. He turned around and said to himself:" Chappa? That can't be?!". He looked back over to Bulma and yelled:" you are lucky for now woman, but your death will come soon enough!". Kakarot ran into the woods with the 3 star dragonball. Bulma was left behind, grateful she was still alive…


	9. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 9

Five years later...

The planet is being ravaged by war. First, the rebel army known as the red ribbon army is waging a war against the King's empire. The leader of this rebel group seeks the power of the dragonballs and wants to conquer Earth at the same time. But the rebel army called the Red Ribbon Army isn't the biggest concern for the king. The tailed beast, fueled by a hunger for power and also seeking the dragonballs, has been attacking more and more cities and settlements over the past months. Some survivors said that 2 battalions of the King's royal guard where crushed by the tailed beast over night. The concern is big enough for the red ribbon army and the king's army to ally and band together against the man hunter. The tailed beast ravages across the western district like a plague, having gathered 4 dragonballs and killing any and all life he comes across. The Red Ribbon army and the King's army signed a cease-fire treaty, swearing to help each other to fight the threat. But it is unknown to the King that commander Red had his own secret agenda. Scouts reported a few days ago that the tailed beast would strike at West city. This is where we pick up the story.

" Everyone move! Evacuate as quickly as possible! Take only the most important stuff with you!" a guardsman called through the micro. The army had begun to evacuate West city a couple of hours ago. Thousands of people hurried away from the city in military trucks, taking everything they have with them. Four battalions from the Kings' guard where dispatched to defend West-city, supported by 500 men from the Red Ribbon army and a handful of civilian volunteers. The human defense force was digging in for the great battle. However, the residents of the world-famous company Capsule Corp where not so willing to evacuate. The famous inventor and his wife where arguing with the local captain of the army. " Look son, I'm not abandoning my animals and my home" Dr Briefs said." Sir, we don't want to lose you. There's a chance we won't be able to hold the city" the captain replied. " But almost the entire army is here?" Briefs' wife said. " Yes madam, but …". Before the captain could finish his sentence, Bulma appeared." Mom, Dad.. Please leave, the monster will spare no one" she said."But what about you my daughter?" Dr Briefs asked." I've seen him before, 5 years ago.. He spared me back then, maybe I can try to change his mind" Bulma said. " You're nuts, there can't be bargained with him!" the captain said. Dr Briefs saw the determination in his daughter's eyes, seeing it was to no avail to talk her out of it. The Briefs left with the rest of the refugees, leaving their daughter behind after one last hug..

Two hours later..

Kakarot was walking through the woods, heading for West-city." The past five years have been good to me, finding 3 dragonballs and killing a lot of people" Kakarot said to himself," now I will break the spirit of these human cowards once and for all by attacking their largest settlement". But he was wondering if he should wait for another two days, since the full moon was two days away, in case he needed it." Nahh I don't need it anymore, not for pathetic humans" Kakarot laughed. He at least doubled his power from 5 years ago." But I wonder, where is King Chappa hiding? And his savior who blasted me?" Kakarot said to himself. Kakarot still wanted to squeeze the life out of the latter two for defeating him." I will find them soon, wherever they are!" he said. " That one monk I killed three months ago, I think its name was Nam, mentioned something about a master Roshi and a Turtle school warriors" Kakarot said," They were supposed to be strong fighters, I'll kill them too when I find them.". Meanwhile Kakarot reached the edge of West-city. The saiyan was quickly spotted. "THE TAILED BEAST IS HERE!" it sounded through the ranks of the humans." Activate the sirens!" The general of the King's army yelled". Loud sirens began to run, which could be heard from miles away. Kakarot's blood began to boil from excitement." Wow , that's a lot of humans for me to kill" he laughed. Then the general spoke to the saiyan:" Stop right there, there is no way of escape, surrender now and you will not be hurt!". Kakarot started to laugh like a psychopath." Ha ha ha you really think I will surrender to an army of maggots? ha ha ha ha". The general said: " As powerful as you are, you can't stand up to 2500 men!". Kakarot crossed his arms and with a mocking grin he said:" 2500 men? I don't see any real men here". The soldiers got angry. The general saw there was no point in trying to negotiate with Kakarot, so he backed away and gave the order to fire. The artillery fired a rocket barrage. The explosion was immense. The citizens of West-city who were being taken away by trucks, saw an enormous smoke plume on the horizon. It took over ten minutes for the smoke to clear. The King, who was watching via television at the battle, held his breath. The smoke disappeared. Nothing was left standing, except a glowing orb of energy. It was the saiyan, who survived using an energy shield. The King was scared:" How can someone still be standing after that?". A figure appeared next to the king. "Of course he is still standing" a stern voice said." That sad little explosion won't hurt him". The king looked around and said:" How do you know? Wait aren't you that mercenary who offered his services to kill the tailed beast?". The man smirked:" Yes I am, although I'm a fan of his work, I could remove him for you". The King, with a face of relief, said:" Well what would it cost to do it?"." 15 million Zeni cash" the man said quickly." What? Are you nuts?" the King replied." Don't you want him dead? No one else can take care of him" the man replied to the king. A moment of silence followed."Fine I'll do it" the King said," but do so immediately.. ohh and what's your name anyway?". The man turned around prepared to leave and said: " Just make sure you have the 15 million Zeni ready for me, the tailed beast is dead.. My name is Tao". Mercenary Tao opened the door to leave the room. But before he left he said:" Oh, and you might want to pull back your soldiers, otherwise there will be no one left". With a silent evil laugh Tao left..

Meanwhile, Kakarot was killing the soldiers. He was blasting energy waves everywhere and breaking necks with his kicks. It didn't take long for the Red Ribbon reinforcements to rout from the battlefield. The retreat order had been given. The remaining men fled for their lives. With hundreds of soldiers running in front of him, Kakarot had an idea." Ha ha ha ha I'll blast away these critters with one big blast!" he yelled in excitement. It was apparent that the older he got and the more people he killed, he began to slowly lose his mind. He fired a Riot Breaker into the fleeing crowd, vaporizing each an everyone of the soldiers. Kakarot laughed like a maniac. West city was reduced to a burning ruin. The humans held out for 45 minutes. But then a wounded and left-behind soldier got his attention. He got over to him. Kakarot prepared to kill him, when suddenly Bulma jumped out and stood between Kakarot and the soldier. Kakarot recognized the woman." What are you doing here, woman?" Kakarot asked. Bulma replied:" Stop this Kakarot, I know you can change your ways!". Kakarot laughed:" Why do you think so?"." Because you could have killed me 5 years ago, but chose not to!" Bulma said. Kakarot was silent for a moment." So woman, would you like to join me for dinner?" Kakarot asked." What's for dinner?" Bulma asked with a surprised tone."This half-dead human" Kakarot said. Bulma was disgusted." No way kid!" she yelled. " Then how would you like to be my woman, carry my child and be my queen when I rule of this planet?" Kakarot asked again. Bulma got herself I a tight corner." Listen kiddo, I don't want to rule over anyone! I just…..BLAM" before Bulma could finish her sentence, Kakarot blasted her in the stomach." Then hold your tongue woman!" Kakarot smirked. Bulma faded away, with Kakarot's face as the last thing she saw on this world. That night Kakarot camped in the ruins of the city, eating the wounded soldier.

The next morning, a tree stump flew over the ruins of the city. Kakarot woke up because he felt a big power approaching. Kakarot and Tao stood next to eachother….


	10. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 10

It was silent. Both warriors stared at each other intensely.

Kakarot started talking:" Who are you supposed to be human?". Tao, with a stern facial expression, said:" It seems allot of people want you dead kid. Too bad for you one of them was willing to pay". Kakarot smirked. " Oh is that so? And you are supposed to kill me eh?" Kakarot said." Have you never heard about me brat? I'm the greatest assassin in the world, Tao-pai-pai" Tao said." I see! I misjudged you, I thought you were the local freak in these parts" Kakarot mocked. Tao still had his stern face on while Kakarot was laughing his butt off." So kid, you can still save yourself if you offer more than 15 million Zeni" Tao said." I can only offer you one thing you pest, and that is death!" Kakarot yelled."Prepare yourself kid" Tao said. Both warriors got into combat pose. Tao opened the offensive, he flew towards Kakarot. Kakarot parried the incoming hit easily. Kakarot held Tao's fist, but then the mercenary quickly lashed out with his other hand, smacking Kakarot into the ground. Kakarot lay with his face in the mud. Tao let out a quiet laugh and said:" Well kid, you sure have to do something about your technique". Kakarot got up and was not upset with this humiliation. Kakarot zapped away and behind Tao. Tao easily dodged the hit from behind by jumping up in the air while his arms were still crossed behind his back. Kakarot launched a barrage of punches, which the mercenary parried with ease as well. At the end of the barrage, Tao acted quickly and punched Kakarot in the gut. The saiyan fell down on his knees in agonizing pain. " I… arggh.. don't..understand" Kakarot mumbled," How does a human have this kind of power? I thought King Chappa was tough". Kakarot got up again. He realized he had underestimated his opponent. He then calmed down and said:" okay human thrash, let's continue". Tao once again rushed at Kakarot and launched another punch. This time the saiyan reacted quickly and grabbed Tao's arm. With a swift movement he pulled the arm around and put his knee in Tao's back. Kakarot got Tao in a stranglehold. Tao screamed out in pain when Kakarot raised the pressure. Kakarot's blood was boiling in excitement when his opponent was helpless."I'M GONNA PULL YOUR ARM OUT YOU PIPSQUEAK!" Kakarot yelled like a madman. However Tao was slipping from the saiyan's grip. Kakarot kicked Tao away and sent him flying." NOW,BEGONE!" Kakarot yelled and launched an energy wave. The entire area colored purple from the blast. Tao stopped in mid-air:" what the? How did he do that?" he wondered. When he looked around he saw the energy wave racing towards him. There was no time anymore to dodge, so he tried to block it. The blast hit his target and exploded. When the dust cleared, there was no mercenary Tao to be seen. " Haha looks like that did it! NO ONE CAN COMPREHEND MY POWER!" Kakarot laughed.

But he laughed too soon, from out of nowhere a disk-like attack appeared and cut Kakarot in the chest. Luckily for the saiyan the wound was not that deep. Tao stood in front of one of the ruins. His upper shirt was blown away, but he was not harmed in any way." What an extraordinary attack for a kid" Tao said," very few people on this planet can pull off such an incredible energy attack" Tao said." Who are you, where do you come from and who trained you like this kid?" Tao asked. Kakarot, trying to keep control of his anger, answered:" I don't know where I come from and I wasn't trained by anyone"." I lived with an old geezer known as Gohan for a couple of years before I killed him and started my mission to cleanse the world" Kakarot said."Gohan?" ,Tao said," I know that name, he was one of Roshi's students!"." So you were trained by the turtle school kid? I didn't know Roshi trained evil people these days" Tao smiled." Didn't you hear me you deaf human? I wasn't trained by this turtle school guys! I learned everything while surviving and killing your kind!" Kakarot replied with an angry voice." I see, but there were reports of a giant monkey like creature ripping people apart and destroying cities, how did you do that?" Tao asked again." Grrr.. I don't know everything, but it seems I transform into this giant monster whenever the moon is full" Kakarot said."Interesting" the mercenary said." You are strong monkey boy, but you are no martial artist. You are more a wrestler than anything else, you have no real technique. Your control of energy however is most impressive" Tao said. " You will never defeat me like that kid, so prepare to meet your doom!" Tao laughed and flew towards the saiyan once again. Kakarot was eager to show the world's most deadly assassin a lesson..

On a far away small island, an island with a purple house on it, there was a meeting. This little island was home to the strongest man on earth, the master of the turtle school Roshi. However he wasn't alone. He was accompanied by his latest pupils Krillin and a former bandit named Yamcha. The Crane hermit and his pupil Tienshinhan and Chiatzu were also present. But there were others as well. King Furry and his generals." I can feel your brother and the tailed beast's clash all the way from here" Roshi said."Yes, my brother is a most skilled warrior" Shen said. "A most skilled murderer you mean" Roshi replied." Hey you old timer take that back! My master is a greater man than you'll ever be!" Tienshinhan yelled." Hey three-eyes, back off" Yamcha said. " Stop it all of you!" Roshi said, " this is no time for squabble amongst ourselves. This is the fate of humanity" Roshi said. Everyone calmed down." So mister Roshi, you think Tao-pai-pai won't be able to stop the tailed beast?" King furry asked." Yes I do, if we are to stand a chance against him, we should all fight together". Master Shen started to laugh:" haha c'mon Roshi you feel it too, my brother's ki is greater than that of the tailed beast. And besides aren't you the Greatest warrior? Haha why do you need our help"." I sense he is not at his full power yet Shen, and you know as well as I do his power can increase tenfold during nighttime. What also worries me is that he gets stronger fairly fast." Roshi replied. There was a moment of silence." Then it is decided, everyone will fight together" King Furry said. " I will go as well" a voice said that came out of the house. It was King Chappa, who trained with Roshi for two years as well." I've fought the one called Kakarot and lived to tell about it, so I can be of use to you guys." Fine Chappa, let's leave" Krillin said. Everyone left the island and headed for the battlefield as quickly as possible.

A couple of hours later

The battle between Kakarot and Tao was still raging on, neither of them willing to give up. Both of them were pretty bloodied and bruised by this time. Kakarot was losing his patience:" RAHHHH I've had it with you Tao, I will end this right now!". Tao said:" it that right? What energy will you use? Your exhausted kid"." Same goes for you human, let's see you stop this one!". Kakarot began to charge his by-now trademark Riot Breaker. Tao was amazed:" even after all this time, he still has the energy left to form this level off attack!". Tao had no choice than to charge his own signature attack, the Dodon ray. Both fighters put all their remaining energy into their attack. Kakarot was ready, the ground began to shake a little."I WILL FEAST ON YOUR CORPSE TONIGHT!" he yelled," RIOT BREAKER!" and launched it. "DODON RAY" Tao screamed and launched his attack as well. The energy blasts collided with incredible force. The beam clash was intense. The balance was shifting in Mercenary Tao's favor. Kakarot felt that he was being pushed back. But all of a sudden he could feel seven Ki's heading right this way. " What the hell? That can't be!?" Kakarot wondered. " I have to stop this fight or I'm history of those powers gang up with Tao" he said. Tao could feel them approaching as well:" Shen..bad timing" he thought to himself. Kakarot flew out of the way, so Tao's Dodon Ray overpowered the Riot Breaker and exploded. Kakarot used the smoke to get away and hide. He also learned how to suppress his energy signature.

Tao was looking around, wondering how it was possible that his opponent was able to get away. The 7 ki's landed on the battlefield." Are you alright my brother?" Shen asked." I'm fine, but thanks to you people he got away, fools" Tao angrily said. Kakarot looked around the corner." Who are those guys?! They all have incredible power, especially the old one with the sunglasses" Kakarot wondered. How is Kakarot going to be able to escape from this tight position?...


	11. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 11

The Z-fighters were looking around anxiously. They tried to detect the energy of the saiyan, which usually wasn't that hard considering the evil energy he emitted. But this time they couldn't sense him. " Darn it, the sly dog learned to mask is energy signature" Tienshinhan said." Master", he said to mercenary Tao, " Can you sense him?". Tao, still worn out from his epic battle with Kakarot, said:" No, but it's impossible that he could have escaped, he is still around here". The turtle hermit and his apprentices couldn't detect him either. " I suggest that we split up" Shen said from out of nowhere." Are you crazy? Our strength is in our numbers" Yamcha quickly responded. The former bandit, even how brave he was, wasn't pleased with the thought he had to face the tailed beast alone." Sure young fool, but if we split up he might get cocky and show himself" Shen replied." Shen is right, although it's risky" Roshi said. Shen crossed his arms and said:" What's up Roshi? You were a lot more brave when we studied under Mutaito". Roshi, with a tone of agitation, said:" Perhaps, but I didn't see you on the battlefield against King Piccolo". "Stop it, both of you" Chappa intervened. " Let's focus on Kakarot" he said." Grrrr all right then" Shen said." Okay, Krillin go with Chappa. Tien goes with Chiatzu, Yamcha with Shen's brother and I will go with Shen" Roshi said. Everybody split up.

"So, you're the famous killer Tao?" Yamcha asked Tao while walking in the ruins with him." I am" he said," and who might you be? Roshi's lap dog?". Yamcha replied:" Hey I'm not a lap dog of anyone! And even if I was compared to you, I would rather be a lap dog than a heartless monster like you". Tao smirked..

Meanwhile, Krillin and Chappa were also walking through the ruins in the other part of town. " This freaks me out" Krillin said." Where could this monster have come from? I mean come on what kind of person would do all this?" he asked Chappa." I don't know Krillin, but I have been thinking about it. I will never forget my fight with him. That.. bloodlust.. in his eyes, I don't think he is human" Chappa said. Krillin was getting scared:" If he is not human, than what is he?". But before Chappa could answer, they stopped walking. There was a dark silhouette blocking the path. " Finally I found you" the shadow said. Chappa froze from fear:" That..voice.." he said. The figure came out of the shadows. It was no one other than Kakarot, still bloodied and bruised from his fight. Krillin already assumed a fighting stance. " What's wrong Chappa? You look like you have seen a ghost?" Kakarot laughed." Did you think I would forget that easily? YOU who humiliated me? I've kept a little something from you" a pissed off Kakarot said. He waved with his tail, which was holding the piece of cloth from Chappa's gown Kakarot took as a trophy for their battle." It has it stench from you still in it today" Kakarot said. " You… you don't scare me" Chappa said. " Ohh is it? Well your face seems to indicate otherwise" Kakarot smirked. " It is over you monster, last time you got lucky and escaped, but not this time!" Chappa said. " Tell me Chappa, is there anything you want me to say to your wife? Because I will cut your head off and throw it before her" Kakarot laughed." What?" Chappa yelled." "Yes that's right I know where they are hiding, so don't worry you will see them soon in the afterlife" Kakarot said. Chapp flew into a fit of rage and rushed straight for Kakarot. "NOO CHAPPA DON'T DO IT!" Krillin screamed, but it was already too late. Kakarot saw him approach." I won't even use my hand to kill you" Kakarot said. Chappa punched Kakarot right in the face, but it didn't even faze him anymore. Kakarot just started to laugh like a maniac while Chappa's fist was still on his face. Chappa tried to punch him a second time, but Kakarot was quicker and used his tail to grab Chappa by the throat. Chappa fell down to his knees, trying to get out of the tails grip. Krillin tried to help Chappa. Krillin flew towards Kakarot, but the saiyan saw the earthling approach:" get away you pest, we'll never be best friends" Kakarot mocked. The saiyan kid fired an energy wave at Krillin, which surprised the little man and send him flying into debris. " Takes care of that one" Kakarot said. Meanwhile King Chappa was losing his fight with Kakarot's tail. " SAY GOODBYE CHAPPA!" Kakarot yelled. A violent crack followed. Kakarot released him and fell down lifeless..

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHA THAT TAKES CARE OF THAT" Kakarot yelled in excitement." Now it's time to get out of here, I don't have the energy to deal with much more fighting. Kakarot was preparing to leave when he was suddenly stopped. " STAY RIGHT THERE" someone yelled to him. Kakarot turned his head. It was the entire Z fighter group! "You will pay for the deaths of our friends!" Yamcha said. " And not only that, also for the death of millions of people" Roshi added. " Ready to continue our fight" Tao said on his turn. Kakarot face became sweaty. " I could take out Tao at full power, but that old geezer with the glasses, his power is off the scale!" he thought to himself. Kakarot knew he was done for, most especially because he was pretty much out of power. Then some of the debris behind the group moved. It was Krillin that crawled out , injured but still alive. " Watch out guys, he's unbelievably strong" Krillin mumbled. " Nowhere to run this time monster, what will you do this time?" Tienshinhan said. Kakarot backed away, getting ready to defend himself to his last breath. How will he survive against the strongest people in the world?


	12. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 12

Paste your document here...A scream could be heard..

A person flew into a building..

"Aaargh darn it all" the saiyan kid said." I'm no match for these guys now, not with my powers drained". Tao and Tien were closing in again." It seems we have him against the ropes for good, master" Tien said. Tao smiled:" Of course, he has no energy left to defend himself". Kakarot struggled to get himself up again." I should have gotten out of here when I had the chance" Kakarot yelled at himself. Tien picked up Kakarot at his throat with a mocking laugh." Not so tough after all are you monkey kid?"." I..will..get you..for this.." Kakarot mumbled." I don't think so kid" Tien laughed, kicked Kakarot in the gut and threw in to the ground. " End it now Tienshinhan, there is no need to let your opponent suffer" Roshi said." Shut up old man, you are not my master!" Tien replied. Mercenary Tao and Master Shen were laughing. The saiyan got up again. " If I'm gonna die I'm going to take a couple of you with me" Kakarot mumbled. He called up all his remaining energy into his hand for a final Riot Breaker. Before the attack could be summoned however, Tao placed his knee in Kakarot's face. Roshi was having a hard time watching this torture, even if it was pure evil it was still a kid. Yamcha, who was attending to Krillin wounds, said:" I can feel master Roshi isn't happy with this Krillin, If it were him he would finish the tailed beast in one clean shot"." Yeah you are..kuch.. right, but then again it's up to the Crane hermit and his goons. It was the deal for our cooperation that they would kill him". Kakarot was getting beaten up severely by both Tao and Tien at the same time. Punch after punch connected. They stopped hitting him and he fell down again." He's dead now master, I can't feel his ki anymore" Tien smirked. They both turned around and walked back to Shen. " Going..already..?" Kakarot tried to say. They turned around to the saiyan and in amazement, they saw that he got up again." How can he still get up after that?" Tao said with a worried voice. Roshi was looking an amazement as well. Kakarot had difficulties with remaining conscious. But then his eyes connected with the moon, who was full this night. Kakarot could feel the energy flowing through him once again and he began to transform."NO STOP HIM" Tao yelled," he's transforming into that giant ape!". Tien and Shen fired an energy attack at him, but it didn't stop him. " Out of the way all of you" Roshi said and jumped in front of the transforming Kakarot. Master Roshi's hand began to emit powerful electricity." I was hoping I never had to use this attack again, but to force my hand boy" Roshi said. The other Z fighters were watching in awe to Roshi's power. Kakarot was almost entirely transformed. "Mankoku Kyoutenshou" Roshi yelled and fired a powerful beam. The great ape was caught in the attack and was being shocked. A big struggle ensued between Roshi and the Oozaru. Both of them using all of their power. " SHEN!" DESTROY THE MOON" Roshi screamed. " What?" Shen said," why should we do that?". " Because his transformation is induced by a full moon you idiot" Tao said. " DO IT NOW! I'M LOSING THE STRUGGLE!" Roshi yelled. Tao and Shen focused and both of them fired a Dodon ray to the moon. A big explosion followed.

The moon was destroyed. The great was shrinking again. Not a long thereafter a naked Kakarot was laying on the ground, heavily bloodied, bruised and with a broken arm. Roshi bend over the kid and put his hand on Kakarot's throat." No vitals anymore, he is dead" he said. The Z fighters celebrated." Finally it's all over! Earth can return to peace!" Krillin said. Tao thought to himself:" darn it, now I'm not getting my 15 million Zeni..". The Z fighters took off with the exception of Roshi, who was watching at Kakarot's body." It's a shame it had to come to this, you could have become such a great warrior and do such good with your powers boy" Roshi said. " When I first saw you when I visited Gohan you were still a baby. You were a bit rough, but I still sensed good in you"." But that fateful night you killed him you changed from a brute but good kid into a bloodthirsty monster". " Those thousands of people you have killed, down to the very children… it sends chills down my spine".." From what it's worth, rest in peace…" and Roshi left as well. Days passed by..

Three days later

"Are you sure he's still alive Nikki?"." Sure he is, the master told he could still sense his life force" . Two figures dressed in long capes spoke to each other as they were flying over the ruins of West city. " There I see him!" the smallest one said. Both of them landed right next to Kakarot's body." I can't believe the master is going to put his trust in this human worm, a kid nonetheless." The tall one said. " Yes I know, but the master knows what he is doing" the other one replied. " Yes indeed I am Ginger" a even smaller person said that was standing behind them. " Excuse us master, we didn't know you were already here" Nikki said and both of them bow down. The master walked over to Kakarot." He's been beaten badly and there is no life force detectable, but still he's alive" he said," The clever kid is hiding it even in his unconsciousness"."Why do you want him master?" one of the henchmen said." I sense great evil in him, we can use him" the master replied." Take him with us to the fortress, now!" he ordered his men. They took Kakarot and all of them flew off..


	13. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 13

Paste your document here...Kakarot woke up from his slumber. He still remembered what happened in the ruins of West-City."Arrggh my head hurts..but .. where am I?" he said. He was laying on a tombstone. He looked around him. It was a great hall in medieval fashion, but with a demonic tone." How did I get here?" he said," Last thing I remembered I looked at the full moon". Next to the stone a new animal pelt was laying on the ground. This came in handy because his last one was destroyed in the fight. Next to it also lay a couple of red wrist bands and a pair of boots made from pelt as well. This was a great luxury because he never had shoes ever since he left Gohan. Kakarot got up from the tombstone and got dressed. Not that much later he was exploring the castle.

"This is not an ordinary human dwelling" he remarked to himself. He stood still in the middle of a giant corridor. He had a flashback from the humiliation he received by the earthling warriors, especially from the human Tao and his apprentice. Kakarot made a fist and began to tremble in anger. "I'll get them for this, they are dead meat once I get my hands on them!" he yelled. " Don't get to mad kid, you might blow a vein" someone said from the shadows. Kakarot turned around quickly and got in a fighting stance:" WHO'S THERE?!". " Easy there kid, we have no interest in fighting" one of them said as they got out of the shadows. It were 3 snake-like humanoids, one small and deep green, one tall guy with white hair and a purple brute which was even taller. There was a moment of silence. But suddenly Kakarot couldn't restrain himself anymore and he started to laugh. The three men were confused." Where did I wind up? The circus? Look at yourselves!" Kakarot laughed." Kid , don't test our patience! We Makyans aren't known for our patience!" the small one said." Makyans? What's that?" Kakarot asked." We are members of a serpent alien race known as Makyans" he explained." Aliens? Interesting.. so there are other planets for me to conquer in the universe?" Kakarot smirked. The Makyans started to laugh:" You crack me up kid". Kakarot flew towards the three men saying:" I'll be glad to add an alien head to my collection!". However the white haired demon parried the punch with a smile and punched Kakarot in return. Kakarot was knocked back, but just as he was about to hit a pillar he stopped in mid air, but harmed by the punch. The demon was amazed. Kakarot smirked." If that'd the best you lizards can do you're in serious trouble" Kakarot said. The smallest Makyan couldn't contain his anger anymore and charged at Kakarot. Without effort however, the saiyan kid dodged the attack and kicked his attacker on the gut. The Makyan fell down to the ground. Kakarot picked him up by his throat and whispered in his ear:" Do you know what I love the most? Fried lizard on a stake"." Attack me again and you'll be on that stake, got it?" Kakarot said and threw him in front of his companions. The other two were about to attack the annoying kid, but where halted by a commanding voice." That's enough all of you" it said. A tiny person, dressed in a purple cloth got closer. He had the same racial features like the other guys, but was light blue in skin tone and was considerably smaller. However Kakarot felt immediately that this guy's ki was big. " So you are the head serpent?" Kakarot said. " He he he I like you're humor kid" the head snake replied. Kakarot had a mocking smile on his face." Allow me to demonstrate some of my power" the little guy said." Pfff...take your best shot" Kakarot said full of confidence. Before Kakarot could detect it, the little guy flashed away and landed his foot in the kid's face with such power he was send flying through five walls. " Weren't you a little harsh master?" one of his henchmen said." No Ginger, he will be fine but now he will listen to what I have got to say". Not long after he finished his sentence, Kakarot appeared in the hole in the wall.

"Okay you've got my attention, what is your business with me?" Kakarot said. " Good, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Garlic Jr. , son of the great Makyan Garlic. A long time ago my father migrated to this planet from our home star. He was one of two to compete for the position guardian of Earth" Garlic Jr said. " Earth's guardian? What's that supposed to mean?" Kakarot asked with a confused face. " Maybe you'll understand the term "God" better? Well my father lost to competition to another one, someone with no name. This person split up not that much later in two parts: Kami, who is the guardian now, and Piccolo Daimao or King Piccolo. My father, fuelled by vengeance, launched a worldwide attack with hoards of demons summoned from all corners of the planet and the underworld. The world was purged in the fires of hell. The entire planet was conquered but then father attacked the lookout of god. my father was stopped at the god's lookout: the former guardian defeated my father and sealed him away in a black crystal with his demonic army. Not that much later the Kami died and passed his role to the nameless one, who had to release his evil side in order to become the next god. This backfired however, as the evil side known as Piccolo attacked and terrorized Earth before being sealed up by Earthlings" Garlic Jr explained." Wow, that deep" Kakarot admitted." Looks like your father was a great man" he added to it. Garlic Jr smiled:" Yes indeed he was, and I intent to free him from his prison to plunge the world into darkness!"." And how do you plan to do this?" Kakarot asked." I will use the Dragonballs to grant this wish" Garlic replied. Kakarot's face got grim all of a sudden." Dragonballs huh? Well that's too bad, because I'm collecting them for my own!" Kakarot said." I know" Garlic Jr said," But I had you brought here to make a deal with you"." From the moment you started you're conquest over Earth I sensed great potential in you, unearthly potential" Garlic Jr said while looking to Kakarot in a sinister way," I feel great evil in you kid, that's why I would want to form an alliance with you"." I see, what do you want?" Kakarot stared back at the Makyan." I want all seven dragonballs to revive my father and destroy Kami" Garlic Jr said," Give me your dragonballs and I will make you stronger than anyone on this planet". Kakarot hesitated for a second but then stood firm and said:" No way Garlic toddler, We will do this on my terms!". Garlic's henchmen were about to attack Kakarot for his insolence, but with a sign of his hand Garlic Jr told them to stand their ground." State your terms" Garlic Jr promptly said. Kakarot crossed his arms and began to speak:" First of all I AM the strongest being on this planet, the earthlings have gotten lucky with a couple of fancy moves though. Listen up, I'll hand over the dragonballs on two conditions. First, you'll teach me a couple of moves and let me train here a couple of months. Secondly, I want to kill this god of Earth with my two bare hands". Garlic's henchmen began to laugh, Garlic Jr however was serious:" Fine, you can have Kami if you want and we'll assist you with the deaths of the humans. But remember this you can only kill Kami when I have got my wish granted. If Kami dies the dragonballs won't work anymore, got that?". Kakarot nodded. " Good, then take a rest for a day or so before I start to teach you". Garlic Jr smiled and walked away with his henchmen. The saiyan stared while they were walking away." Hehe, after I take out the earthlings and God, he is next. None tells ME what to do. Now I only have to find a way to take advantage of the situation and await my chance until the stakes are high enough" Kakarot thought to himself..

Not that far away in another corridor, the same kind of conversation was going on:" Master, will you really let yourself be told what to do by a kid?" Nikki said." No Nikki, I intend to use him to cleanse Earth of resistance and possibly to get through Kami and King Piccolo, after that before I get my wish, I'll dispose of him" Garlic Jr said. " King Piccolo? Wasn't he sealed away in a jar or something?" Ginger asked." Yes he is, but he'll soon be released" Garlic Jr replied. " Why is that master?" Sancho said. " I had the jar "delivered" to the King of Earth. When Kakarot attacks Earth again, they will release him to kill the kid" Garlic said. " Master you are a genius, you let all of them fight each other while we walk away with the prizes" Ginger said with respect. " I know Ginger, it's only a matter of time now"...


	14. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 14

Paste your document here...5 months later..

439 East District, a place where no life exists anymore. Once the home to one of the most renowned martial artists on the planet, now a barren wasteland. A kid was walking across the dried plains. He was obviously looking for something. He stopped walking when he saw the remains of a tiny house that once was the home to Gohan. The kid smiled. He was also carrying some stuff, orange rounds orbs." So here it all began, old fool" the kid said. With the memories of the past silently flying past, he put the orbs on the ground. He entered the ruined house. He could still remember everything, the kitchen, his bed and even where his cradle stood that Gohan made especially for his adopted son. Kakarot laughed at the fact he used to destroy the cradle time and time again, taking Gohan many hours to repair it. Kakarot turned around, seeing one of his toy blocks still lying around. Another memory flashed by where baby Kakarot threw it through the window time and time again to piss off Gohan. Finally he got his attention to a closet." Well according to the human dragonball locator, it should be right here" Kakarot said to himself." So then where is it?" he wondered. Kakarot looked around for ten minutes but finds nothing. In his frustration he blasts the closet apart. Luckily for Kakarot the dragonball was hidden underneath it and wasn't destroyed. He picked it up and said:" Ahh the four star dragonball, at last!". While walking outside he said:" Well that makes six dragonballs, only one left to find but where?". He sat down with the six dragonballs in front of him." That Garlic Jr goon said the seventh would be well guarded by the humans to stop me from getting my hands on it" Kakarot said," So I suppose I'll find it where the humans are"..  
Kakarot rested a couple of hours at the ruin, catching a lone lost deer and roasting it. He was enjoying his meat when his attention was drawn by something. On the horizon a light was shining against a mountainside. He decided to check it out, since he had five days left before he would attack his first human remnant settlement since his disappearance after the West-City battle. It didn't take him to long to get there, because he was trained to fly by the Makyan. Kakarot landed on the scene. To his amazement the light came out of a large crater. He descended into the hole. Kakarot was speechless by his discovery. It was a ball-like spaceship, overgrown with weeds but looked like it was still functioning. The light was projected from a projectory unit inside the spaceship." What the heck is this?" he said out loud. Kakarot got closer to the ship, looking at the control panel." Planet Earth inhabitants level: 25% percent" Kakarot read from the panel. He let out an evil smile:" looks like I've done a good job so far. But his attention turned to the additional information on the screen:" Owner: Kakarot, 3rd class warrior. Status: Active". " How does this thing know my name?" Kakarot wondered. Suddenly the automated voice spoke:" Welcome back Kakarot, conquest incomplete, 25% percent remaining" ." Don't you command me you canner!" Kakarot replied to the ship." Please choose from following options: ACTIVATE MOON PROJECTION,CONTACT BASE, ACTIVATE HEAL UNIT"." What's all of this? Wait what moon projection?" Kakarot said," Ever since the moon was destroyed five months ago I'm at a disadvantage because I can't transform anymore". " So if I activate this, will this make a moon for me? Interesting" Kakarot thought to himself. Then the control panel began to beep with the voice saying:" Life force detected within 10 kilmetres, 2 entities, powerlevels: 125 and 150". " I sense it too now, the energy pattern resembles that of the human Tao and his brother" Kakarot added to it. " That's nice, I'll just lure them here and attack them while I'm transformed!" he said," Now I only have to wait until night falls.."

" Nothing again" Shen complained. Tao and Shen were looking around for clues on Kakarot's supposed death while looking out for human survivors. "Are you really sure he isn't dead Tao" Shen said annoyed." I sensed his Ki last week around here , and dead people don't have ki you fool" Tao replied bluntly." But we saw him die! It's impossible!" Shen said." We weren't careful enough, the dog probably masked his vitals and got away with it" Tao said. " Even if that's the case my brother, he was to beaten up to move a muscle, let alone move away" Shen argued. " Then why couldn't we find his body on the battlefield? My guess is that he had help" Tao answered." That's crazy!" Shen yelled. The two walked on.  
Far away at the King's palace, which was the only compound still untouched by the saiyan, a raging discussion was going on between Master Roshi and King Furry." ARE YOU INSANE!? IF YOU RELEASE HIM, EARTH IS DOOMED!" Roshi screamed. " I have no other choice, look at the Earth! One big wasteland thanks to the tailed beast! If we release King Piccolo, we might get lucky and take will take each other out" King Furry replied." One will survive, one is enough to destroy Earth!" Roshi said with anger. " Listen up, if Piccolo wins, you can seal him up again right?" Furry said. " The Mafouba seals him again yes, but the user is killed by the attack" Roshi said. " Then that is a price we must pay.." Furry said." This is crazy! Look Shen and Tao are looking out for Kakarot in the East district and Tien, Krillin and Yamcha in the West district. We can still find him!" Roshi said with a desperate tone." What remains of my army is looking for him for months, it doesn't work Roshi" the king said," I'm sorry Master, but I have no other choice. If he attacks another human I'll release the demon". Roshi walked away in disappointment. He still vividly remembered the days of horror when King Piccolo was unleashed upon the Earth. The rice cooker containing Piccolo stood on the king's desk, ready to be opened..

Night falls over the Earth. Kakarot stood ready at the pod. " I sense them getting closer to this place, now is the time !" he said. Kakarot started powering up to increase his energy signal. Tao and Shen felt his increasing power, along with the other Z fighters who were much farther away." That's him! And his energy is still the same as last time! We can end this now!" Shen said victorious." We'll see" Tao said as he pulled out a dead tree and threw it into the air. He grabbed his brother and jumped on to it." They are coming" Kakarot said with a grin. The rushed over to the pod and pushed to button of the moon projector. An intense light filled the sky and began to take the form of the moon." So it begins, let the earthlings blood flow!" Kakarot said and started to change. Fifteen minutes later Tao and Shen arrived at the scene but there was no one there." Huh where is he? All there is to be found here is a crater" Shen said. They heard a loud growling nearby. Tao turned around to the spacepod, saw the light it gave of and looked into the sky. With amazement he saw the moon! "How is that possible?" he said."WAIT! if the moon's here and the tailed beast is..." before Tao finished his sentence he froze in fear, realizing the kid could have transformed. The growling got closer and closer." Uhh Tao, didn't we destroy the moon.. and where is that sound coming from?" Shen stuttered. Tao didn't seem to hear his brother, he was too busy looking around with fear in his heart. The next moments all happens so fast. From behind a giant rock Oozaru Kakarot appeared, with it its veins blowing out of its face in anger. In a quick grab he got hold of Master Shen. Tao turned around and watched in horror how his brother was grabbed by the monster and squashed in his right hand. The Crane Hermit was no more. At the king's compound Roshi felt a big power disappearing in a flash." Shen! NO!" Roshi yelled. Shen was his nemesis for years, but he still cared for him enough to be saddened by his death. After all they had been through a lot together in their youth. Holding squashed Crane hermit in his hand, the monster raised both his arms and roared loudly in victory. Next he turned his attention to mercenary Tao. Before Tao could react however, the Oozaru fired a mouth blast at the mercenary. The killer got lucky, he could get away in time to avoid the bulk of the attack. However he lost his shirt and was slightly wounded. The mercenary had to think quickly. " If I could destroy the pod summoning the fake moon, he should revert back to normal. But how will I get over there without getting his attention?" he wondered. Help had arrived however, Krillin was close enough to be on time. He immediately saw what had transpired and also plotted to end the moon projection." Mercenary Tao, I'll distract him for you so you can destroy the spaceship!" Krillin yelled over to the assassin. Krillin flew up to the oozaru's face, distracting him with some sharp words:" Hey you big ugly **********, come get some". The monster reacted with lashing out to the brave human, who could barely dodge it. Amidst the fight, Tao flew over to the pod. He was about to fire a powered-up Dodon wave at the spacecraft, but the great ape detected the energy and mouth-blasted Tao once again. This time Tao didn't get up. " No mercenary Tao! He's not getting up again! Darn it I'm alone now!" Krillin yelled. The Oozaru faced Krillin once again, a slight smile appeared on the oozaru's face. To Krillin's amazement the giant was able to say a few words:" TAO..KRILLIN..DIE"." If I don't do something quick, I'm toast" Krillin said. He put one arm in the air, focusing his power. The Oozaru indulged this petty display of power and watched as how a disk of energy started to appear. Krillin's power level rose to rivaling Kakarot's at the West-City battle. In the spacepod the automated voice spoke:" Increasing energy detected, powerlevel:139". If Krillin had caught Kakarot with this attack a couple of years earlier it would have been over. The turtle hermit threw his energy disk at the great ape while screaming:" Kienzan!". The Oozaru, however, dodged it just in time. He didn't was unscratched though, because the Kienzan had put a large cut into one of the beast's arm. The beast was pissed off as hell by this. He began to fired mouth-blast all over the place, the entire area was lightened up with purple flashes and explosions. Krillin flew up to the beast and kicked it in the face. The monster fell over. Krillin was catching his breath, it was a great effort to get the powerful giant on the ground. He fired a ki blast at the monster. The Oozaru was unfazed however. It got back onto his feet and flew up into the air. The monster bashed on his chest like a gorilla would do. Krillin felt that the monster's ki was increasing a lot, so he knew it was preparing a big attack. He ape's eyes glowed for a second. It opened its mouth and started to unleash a volley of mouth blasts. Krillin dodged the first few beams but was ultimately struck by them. He fell down to the ground, paralyzed. He lifted his dead slowly mumbling:" I'm.. sorry master Roshi, that..I..couldn't..stop..him". Right after he finished his sentence the last wave hit the target. The brave Earthling was defeated and vaporized. Oozaru Kakarot, giving himself no rest, ran away from the battlefield. He was heading towards the last huge power level he could detect.

"He's coming!" Roshi said. He had gathered everyone from the palace at the plaza, most of them refugees that had made a home in the palace." Listen up everyone, he will be here in twenty minutes at this speed. All of you get out of here, you'll be escorted by the King's guard". " What about you?" Furry, who was standing with the people, asked. Tienshinhan and Chiatzu, who had returned to the castle as well, where listening in disgust to Roshi's speech." My master would never run you weakling" Tien said to Roshi." Don't strain yourself boy, you're masters are dead!" Roshi answered. Tien and his friend left the scene, sneaking of to the king's quarters, stealing the rice cooker Piccolo was kept in. " This is it Chiatzu, we will take it with us against Roshi's will. Master Shen will be avenged" he said." You think that's a good idea Tien?" Chiatzu hesitated." Of course it is, trust me" Tien said. They both left the room and joined up with the refugees who started to leave the area. Master Roshi departed as well ,since he knew he didn't stand a chance against the transformed Kakarot anymore. He had to wait until he was back in his human form to fight the saiyan kid. Unknown to Roshi however, the demon piccolo was taken with them as well.

Twenty minutes later, the great ape found an empty castle. Frustrated that there was no one to kill, he took his time to tear every single brick apart. The destruction lasted the entire night...


	15. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 15

Paste your document here...

Ten years later..

Cities don't exist anymore. Those that survived the saiyan purge now hide in metro tunnels or deep in the mountains. The once proud cities of men were nothing but a ruin filled with skeletons. So many fought, so many died. Even the most martial artists like Gohan, the entire crane school and many other fell. The horror that caused all this was nothing more but a child. This child, known as the tailed beast because of his monkey like tail, killed millions of people and burned the earth. It's been 18 years since it started its conquest. The child, feared by many, had become a adolescent. We pick up our story at Kakarot's 20th year on earth..The earth had become a dark place..

" Darn it Yatark, you let the deer get away again!" a human yelled towards another. The two were hunting on the desolated plains. " Now will never get it again today, what will you tell our family and the rest of the people in the shelter?" he continued. Yatark nodded and said:" I know, no food for weeks, It's almost like the tailed beast ate every last thing on this planet". The two put their guns away and headed back towards their underground shelter. Unbeknownst to them they were being followed. They arrived back at the metro tunnel and knocked on the steel door:" Yatark and Vano here, we are back". The door opened. A dozen people came out with big expectations. However their faces quickly turned sad when they saw the hunters didn't bring any food." Hey daddy!" a little girl said and ran over to Vano. It was his daughter. " Did you catch the monster with the tail today daddy?" she asked. Vano let out a little smile:" no my princess, but a brought you a pack of biscuits I found". One of the people looked up in the sky coincidently, turned pale and fainted. The rest turned around and looked up as well. Everyone trembled in fear. The figure landed. It was a young adult with human appearances, dressed in animal pelts and a sharp knife at his waist. He had an evil expression on his face. " So, you guys are still alive are you?" he said." THE TAILED BEAST! RUN!" Yatark screamed an started to run away in psychotic panic. The tailed beast rose his arm and pointed his finger towards the running man. The next moment a small Ki beam was released from the beast's finger. It flew towards Yatark and pierced his head. The remaining people ran away in the metro, all except for Vano and his daughter. Once all were inside, Kakarot fired a second blast that destroyed the entrance, burying them alive. Vano stood firm, holding his daughter in his arms. Kakarot stepped up to the man in an intimidating manner. " Daddy, is the man with the tail mad at us?" his daughter asked. The man clutched his daughter to him when Kakarot stood face-to-face with him. " What do you want you monster, haven't you sawn enough death already?" the man angrily asked." poor human soul, It's nothing person I assure you. This world is doomed either way" Kakarot said. Vano let go of his daughter and pushed her away: " Run Amanda, get out of here! Quickly!" the little girl started to run. Kakarot took slow steps after her. Vano tried to stop the monster and leaping out to him. Before he could grab the saiyan however, Kakarot punched him down. Leaving him to the ground, heavily bleeding. The saiyan caught the girl and threw her over his back. He walked back over to the father and said:" Well human it's the end of the line for you, oh and don't worry I'll take care of your kid hahahaha". " AMANDA!NO! " he screamed. " Don't worry, she will see you again very soon" Kakarot said and blasted the man. The kid was shocked and was crying. Kakarot flew up in the air. And at an altitude of 200 meters, he threw the kid to the ground." Takes care of that" he sighed and flew away.

A couple of hours later he landed in one of the last lush, green regions on the planet. A big dense forest at the foot of a mountain. Kakarot sad down in the nice fresh grass at a small picturesque lake. He began to doubt himself. In a sense he had regrets about his actions. Over the last 10 years he had become very lonely. It was his mission to destroy this world and he loved doing it, but what was it all for? He was almost alone on the planet. Sure Garlic jr was still there in his fancy palace, but he and his goons were not exactly good company. The Makyan was also quite pissed at Kakarot's inability to find the last dragonball. He had searched everywhere, but didn't find anything. Where could this last darned ball be? He needed to find Roshi and his band of survivors, they must have the dragonball! The alliance between him and Garlic was under stress. Kakarot didn't know if he could topple the alien midget. Though he knew his own power level was much higher than 10 years ago. Kakarot realized that if he brought the last dragonball to the Makyan, he would try to kill him. Kakarot was thinking about all this while looking at the water. Minutes started to become hours. Kakarot fell asleep. It was his first time he slept in a week. After a few hours he woke up quickly, he had sensed a power coming closer. Kakarot got up. It was a young teenage girl." Hey you, who gave you permission to sleep here in Ox king's forest?" the girl asked in a demanding voice." Do I need a permission?" Kakarot asked." I see you are not from around here! I'm the daughter of THE Ox king, one of the fiercest warriors!" she said. " Then I missed one of them.." Kakarot whispered to himself. " what did you say mister?" the girl asked. " Nothing.." Kakarot said and frowned." You are a strange one boy, I'll let you pass the forest if you win in a fight against me!" she said with a friendly but taunting voice. Kakarot thought to himself:" this isn't even a warm up.. sheesh.. but I will indulge her". " all right? Ready? START!" she said an ran over towards Kakarot. Her fist flew towards the air racing for Kakarot. Before it could connect however, Kakarot effortlessly blocked it, to the woman's amazement. The saiyan countered with a swipe form his leg, but to HIS amazement she blocked it as well. It was a tight spot, Kakarot held her fist and she held his leg. They were standing close to each other, so close that there was eye contact. She looked into Kakarot's eyes and the saiyan warrior started to blush. This was a diversion technique however, as she tackled Kakarot and he fell to the ground, having dropped his guard. The girl cheered:" I won ! hihi!. Kakarot got his face out of the dirt. Normally he would have been enraged and killed the offender, but this time he was pretty calm." You got lucky girl' he added to it." Lucky? You dropped your guard because you couldn't keep your attention to the fight" she laughed. Kakarot crossed his arms in annoyance." Cheer up! I give you permission to be in the forest" she said happily. Kakarot gave her a look but turned away." You are cute! What's your name?" she asked. " Haven't you ever heard of me?" Kakarot said." No why should I?" she replied. " Never saw me on a thing you humans call TV? Heard news reports? Never had a loved one vaporized?" he said annoyed that the girl didn't know him." Your funny, no I don't" she said. "My name is Kakarot" he said. " Chacarod?" she said," that's a strange name" she joked. " NO IT'S KAKAROT WOMAN" the saiyan madly yelled." Hold your horse, I'm just kidding!" she said. "I'm Chi-Chi by the way, nice meet you!" she said. " Likewise" he said on a dull tone". " ohh you are a sour loser" she said," come here I'll make it up to you". Chi-Chi approached the saiyan and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Kakarot blushed again and for the first time in his saiyan life, he felt a feeling of.. love. " C'mon Kakarot, I'll show you some cool places around here!" she said and took his hand." Right, lead the way" he said and they both went into the forest.


	16. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 16

A couple of days later..

Deep in the northern mountains, the biggest remaining refugee camp was found. It was made up of several thousands of people lucky enough to be still alive. The camp was guarded by what remained of the Earth's military. The last remaining Z warriors resided here as well: Roshi, Tienshinhan and his partner and Yamcha. The king was also present. It was a quiet morning, with everyone attending their daily duties. Tien and Yamcha had become close friends, as Tien became a good guy over time with the Crane's influence over him gone. They were training together in the cold morning breeze. Suddenly however, there was a commotion at the camp's gate. They guards saw a man that came running to them like a madman. He stood before the gate screaming:" OPEN UP!OPEN UP!". The guard captain looked over to the king, who had also rushed to the scene together with a couple of people. The king nodded that the captain could let the man in. The man was clearly heavily wounded, having a hole in his arm and bruises all over." What happened to you good man?" the king asked." The northern metro tunnel was attacked! I'm the only survivor!" the man yelled," He came out of the air, shooting lasers from his hand!"." You've been through a lot, what is your name?" the king continued." I'm Yatark" he said. As the guard escorted him to the field hospital, Roshi felt an evil presence in the survivor. For a moment he turned and gave Roshi a look, with his eyes glowing red. Roshi also left the scene, heading to his quarters to talk about the situation with his pupils. " Something is disturbing you master, is it the new arrival?" Yamcha asked. " Yes Yamcha, I sense an evil energy in him" Roshi said. Not that far from there, Yatark had been appointed his tent. " Here you go" the escort said. " Is it right that the ancient demon king Piccolo his in a jar here?" Yatark asked. " What, how do you know.." the guard was stopped mid-sentence by the refugee who stabbed him in the throat. The man began to grow snake like fangs and his eyes turned red. " I need to locate Piccolo's jar" he said to himself and ran out of the tent. Yamcha and Tien felt a increase in power and knew immediately what was going on. They rushed to the king's tent. " Darn it I hope we are not too late!" Tien yelled. Roshi and Chiatzu followed them closely. They stood before the King's tent, but before they could enter, Yatark came out himself holding the rice cooker containing Piccolo. He held it above his head, victorious. " YEAH, I WILL RELEASE HIM" he laughed like a maniac. Yamcha flew towards him to stop him. Yatark opened the rice cooker just when Yamcha connected his punch. The possessed mad man flew through a couple of tents. The rice cooker began to glow and emit powerful energy. Roshi froze in fear screaming:" NOOOOOOOOO!". " Yamcha and Tien, we need to get out of here NOW!" he said. In the midst of the cloud a shadowy figure appeared." Ahhh… Earth.. It's so good to be back" it said. King Piccolo had returned..

Piccolo stepped out the smoke. Roshi noticed he is much older than he was when Mutaito sealed him in the rice cooker. When he was sealed he still aged. Piccolo gave the Z fighters and the humans around them a look, then turning around to Yatark, who had crawled back to the scene. He walked over to the wounded madman." I have to thank you for my revival human" he said. Yatark looked up to the demon king and said:" Enjoy your small moments alive again, because you'll be dead again soon". King Piccolo was surprised that a human would say this in front of him. But then he noticed the man radiated an evil energy. " Hey you, you emit an energy signal I'm strangely familiar with, I have felt it before a very long time ago" he said." Can't remember me green man? How sad?" Yatark smirked. King Piccolo, agitated, fired a blast and killed the man. " Tsk, weak excuse for a warrior" he said and turned to the Z fighters again. Roshi and the rest where already prepared to fight to the death." It's you, I remember you!" Piccolo said when he looked at Roshi, " but you've aged a lot". " So have you..demon" Roshi answered." Hehe still the fighter eh? Tell me how is your master?" Piccolo laughed. Roshi wasn't fazed by the taunt. Piccolo looked around. " What have you been doing for the last three hundred years? No rebuilding the Earth? Heck there is even less people around than at the end of my first reign. How is this possible?" King Piccolo asked. The Z fighters gave each other a look. Yamcha started to explain:" Listen you fiend, 18 years ago a kid appeared on the planet and started to kill everyone here. When he began he was just a kid, but now he's grown up. A strange ability is that he can turn into a giant ape at full moon, increasing his strength tenfold". King Piccolo was thrilled:" Excellent, a true challenge then! So be it! What is he, a demon of some kind?". " No, but it doesn't really matter, because he's as evil as you are" Roshi said. " You break my heart old man" King Piccolo said with a glimpse of sarcasm. " Well then, I'll eliminate him! I'll send one of my best soldiers to him! And as well spawn a few more to keep you here" he said. Piccolo began to focus and spit out a few eggs. Five of them were "normal" demons and began to imprison the humans at the camp. The other one was a lot taller, muscular and had wings. His ki was also much higher than the rest. Tien tried to stop the demons, but he was forced to stop because they threatened to kill the humans. The Z fighters were tied together and were put in a cage next to piccolo's new throne. " TAMBOURINE!" king Piccolo said. " Yes my master?" the demon answered. " Find the one they seem to call the tailed beast and execute him!". " How will I find him?" Tambourine asked. King Piccolo frowned." I don't care if you have to search the entire planet! NOW GET MOVING!" he yelled. Tambourine knew better than to question his master and set off. Roshi looked up to him as the demon took flight. Somewhere in his heart he hoped the tailed beast would join them to defeat this common enemy. But would he?...

12 hours earlier..

" C'mon slowpoke! Get your behind moving!" Chi-chi said to Kakarot. They were climbing a steep hill but Kakarot kept sliding down. " Don't mock me Chi-Chi, or you will have to do the cooking this time!" he said. " Yeah, would be better for the both of us, the five days you've been doing it were horrible" she said. " Yeah whatever, you've got a bad taste" Kakarot said to himself. Chi-chi smiled. After an hour they reached the top. " Look at that view" Chi-chi said. She looked to him and said:" I mean the landscape Kakarot! Not my body". Kakarot, who was starting at Chi-Chi female curves, was startled:" Uhh..yeah sorry it.. nice" he stuttered. Both of them sat down watching the view. Chi-Chi got closer to Kakarot and sat against him. It was apparent both of them liked each other. For the Earth it was a good thing, because it seemed Kakarot had calmed down and stopped killing people. What if he could learn that there is another way of life? A life of peace? Night was falling. After Kakarot's sixth unsuccessful cooking attempt ( meat was burned and potatoes were black) they went to sleep. However, after a good ten minutes Chi-Chi joined Kakarot in his sleeping bag. They cuddled and kissed. The night was short..  
The next morning

Chi-chi woke up. She began to look for her clothes. " Well my queen, don't you look good like that?" Kakarot said. He was sitting at the campfire. " Very funny dear, come on give them back!" Chi-chi said with a smile. Kakarot handed them over." I'll go look for breakfast, you stay here okay?" Kakarot said. He ran into the forest. He chased a couple of rabbits. But he couldn't get them, so he began to fire energy blasts to kill them. However, this drew the attention of the demon Tambourine, who was conveniently flying in the area. " I sense energy there! It must be him! It's an evil ki, but somewhat less than my master said" the demon said. " hahahaha I'll draw him out of the forest!" Tambourine said and began to focus his ki. The next moment burning energy blasts raged into the forest. Explosions followed and the forest was set on fire. " What the?! What is that?! Roshi?" Kakarot looked around in surprise. A scream was heard in the forest. " what? CHI-CHI!" Kakarot yelled and ran back to their camp. By this time the entire forest was ablaze. He arrived back at the camp site. Chi-Chi lay on the ground with blood leaving her body. Kakarot rushed over to her. " CHI-CHI! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OKAY?!" Kakarot said to her in panic. Chi-chi opened her eyes one last time. " I'm.. sorry.. my.. love..I am not.. going to make it.. never forget me.. be careful" she mumbled," I..love ..you" and closed her eyes again, forever… Chi-Chi lay dead in the saiyan's arms. All was silent. They have only been with each other for a couple of days, but they had a deep bond. Kakarot mourned. " I'm sorry I killed your woman slave" a voice spoke. It was Tambourine, who found the saiyan at the campsite." The great King Piccolo has been resurrected by a foolish human. His first order was to kill you "tailed beast" in the most miserable way" he taunted the saiyan. By this time the entire forest was a sea of fire." It warms my heart that your sad little friend died in your arms" Tambourine continued. Kakarot gently put Chi-Chi body on the ground and turned to the demon. Kakarot's energy began to swell. Kakarot was furious! He began to scream it out while powering up. A purple aura surrounded him. " I WILL KILL YOU, YOU WORM… I WILL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" Kakarot screamed at the top of his lungs. The saiyan reverted back to the killing machine he was before he met Chi-Chi. " Power up all you want boy, it won't make a difference" Tambourine laughed. But Kakarot's power kept increasing. Far away from the forest, Kakarot's pod noted the increase in power. "Increasing power level detected. Estimated level: 250" the on-board voice said. Tambourine began to sweat and tremble in front of Kakarot's display of power. Lightning bolts struck down from the sky, uniting with Kakarot's aura." It's..impossible.." Tambourine mumbled. Like a madman the saiyan flew towards the demon, who tried to defend himself. Tambourine punched Kakarot, but it was only an afterimage. A second later the real one appeared and kicked the demon in to the air with raw power. Tambourine was flying high, however he stopped with his wings. " Argghh.. huh where is he?" Tambourine looked around in agony. " HERE I AM YOU GREEN PIECE OF ***" the saiyan yelled. It came from above the demon. Tambourine looked up, just in time to see a Kakarot with both hands clutched together rush at him. With amazing strength, the saiyan bashed in the demon's head, which send the latter one back flying into the ground. " HE WILL PAY FOR THE DEATH OF CHI-CHI, TOGETHER WITH THE ENTIRE PLANET!" Kakarot yelled. Kakarot's eyes had turned white out of rage and the hair on his tail standing up. Tambourine scrawled out of the dirt with great effort. " How is this possible, I'm the greatest demon besides the King?!" he wondered. He got up again. Kakarot appeared in front of him, hovering over the ground with his purple aura surrounding him. " I want to bring over a message to your master" Kakarot said. " Ohh what's that?" Tambourine asked. Before he knew it, Kakarot rushed to him and with all his power he punched a hole in the demon's chest. " THAT I'LL DRAG HIS SORRY BUTT INTO HELL MYSELF!" Kakarot screamed maniacally and pulled the demon's heart out. Tambourine died instantly and fell down. Kakarot spat on his corpse and took flight. He detected the Demon king's power level and raced towards him.

Meanwhile, Roshi had sensed Tambourine's demise and Kakarot's evil energy. " He is coming towards us. Even if he manages to kill Piccolo, we are doomed either way" Roshi said to his students…


	17. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 17

In the refugee camp..

" What? Tambourine is dead!" King Piccolo yelled. The demon king had sensed his spawn's demise. He turned over to the earthling warriors with veins popping out on his forehead. " This better not be some kind of trick human scumbags!" he said with an intimidating voice." You are history you fiend, the other evil monster coming here is going to kill you" Tien said. King Piccolo started to laugh, not believing a mere Earthling could beat him. But he looked up in the sky and said:" He's getting close, and by the looks of his energy pattern he isn't all too calm.. haha perfect". " All of you, fly up to meet him and destroy him!" he ordered the rest of his demon spawn who took off to meet the saiyan.

Not far from there, the saiyan was flying at top speed to the demon king's position while hearing Chi-Chi's voice is his head. He stopped for a second however, as he saw another human camp on the ground. In his anger he threw an energy wave at it, destroying the settlement. " DIE YOU WORMS, I'LL DINE ON YOUR FLESH TONIGHT! Hahahaha" he laughed with the most evil grin on his face. Something got his attention however, six incoming ki's. They had the same kind of energy as the demon king, but a lot weaker. They came into eyesight, not speaking a word but instead attack instantly. Kakarot saw them approach and remained calm. The demon spawn surrounded the saiyan warrior and shot him with energy waves from six directions. The six waves collided with Kakarot in the center. A large explosion followed. The smoke cleared away and the saiyan was nowhere to be found." We got him" one of the demon said. Their joy didn't last long however, as Kakarot flashed behind one of them and breaks the demon's neck with his bare hands. Two demons flew over to him and launched a barrage of punches at him. Kakarot parried each hit perfectly. The three other demons joined them. It was a sight to behold: five demons trying to punch Kakarot at once. And still he blocked or dodged every hit. It was apparent that he had learned a good deal of real material arts when he was under the guidance of Garlic Jr. The savage child Kakarot would not have dodged them all at once." Amusing crickets, but it ends now" Kakarot said as he was still dodging every incoming hit. All of a sudden he stretched out his arms and launched a big explosive wave. Every demon was vaporized. " Hehe, if that's all they've got, than the king grasshopper cannot be any stronger" he laughed and continued to the destination.

"Haha he did it" Yamcha smirked. The Z fighters could sense what was going on." Quit your cheering Yamcha, what's coming for us isn't pretty" Roshi said to the bandit." They are both incredibly powerful, both of them stronger than you and Tien.. even stronger than I am" Roshi added." What? Has the tailed beast become stronger than you master?" Tien said. " Yes Tienshinhan, a long time ago in fact, at the time he murdered Krillin he was already too powerful for me to kill " Roshi said in disappointment." Then we are doomed.. what will become of Earth?" Yamcha said with a depressed voice. " Well if Piccolo wins, the Earth will be enslaved at best. If the tailed beast wins however, the remaining humans will be destroyed and we will be extinct" Roshi said. " Then hope Piccolo wins, I don't want to die!" Yamcha said. " I disagree Yamcha" Tien replied," I would rather die than be a slave for the rest of my life". " WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP ALREADY!" Piccolo yelled at them." Keep silent yourself you fool, enjoy your last moments!" Tien stood up and yelled over to the demon king. King Piccolo couldn't stand this insult and blasted Tien through the heart. The earthling hero fell down. " NO TIENSHINHAN!" Roshi and Yamcha yelled. " Why you! That was my best friend you killed!" Yamcha screamed," You'll pay for that demon! Come get some!". Piccolo, in amusement, walked over to the human. Yamcha was prepared to die. " Say goodnight pest!" King Piccolo said and raised his hand. The unthinkable happened however. Two feet connected with King Piccolo's face with an incredible impact which send King Piccolo flying into a mountain. The saiyan had arrived! In anger he saw how the demon king got up. " Arggh what the hell? Who are you!?" Piccolo muttered. Kakarot stood with his back to Piccolo and didn't respond. " don't you disrespect me you little twat! Turn around and tell me who you are!" the demon said. The saiyan stretched one arm and charged an energy ball." I'm Kakarot and this is my planet. You must be King cricket right?" Kakarot said trying to control his rage." What? How dare you say that!" Piccolo replied. " Don't sweat it you half-decayed demon, I know all about you and your other half known as Kami" Kakarot said. " What? How?" Piccolo asked." None of your business green geezer. I'm here to take your life! You took the only thing I treasured in my life from me, and YOU.. WILL..PAAAAAAAAY!" Kakarot couldn't contain himself anymore and fired a full power energy wave at the demon king. The ground shook because of the explosion. " Chi-Chi, I will not rest before you are avenged! All of Earth will pay!" Kakarot said to himself. The dust cleared. " Most impressive boy, but not enough" Piccolo said as he emerged from the smoke. He was a bit bloodied but by no way out of the fight." No way, how was that pitiful fool able to stop THAT!?" Kakarot said with amazement. King Piccolo grinned. The demon charged up to the saiyan and gave him a firm punch in the stomach." Fool, I may be old but I'm still the terror of the world!" he gloated over Kakarot. Kakarot reacted quick punched back. The demon king parried however. The world's strongest beings got into a big fist fight, with each blocking the other's move and striking back. Yamcha and Roshi watched in awe…

Meanwhile..

High in the skies, kilometers above the ground, a giant palace in the sky could be found. While tiles and a white building flanked by beautiful palm trees. It is here the God of Earth houses. A maze of peace and quiet. Or it was. Four individuals appeared on the Lookout, all of them packed in white capes." Here we are, finally the plan is set in motion" one of them speaks. A little black person approaches the group. He is dressed in a white pants, a white turban and sporting a red vest." It's been long since we had a visitor, I'm . Who are you?" he said." Buzz off little man, we have no interest in you" the smallest one spoke. " Excuse me, you're not that tall either. Now tell me what or business is or else.." Popo spoke." Or else what?.. let's see it" the small person taunted. " Popo, get away from them, now!" a stoic voice sounded across the lookout. Someone appeared in the doorway of the main palace. " Kami?" Popo said. It was a tall and old person wearing a white cloth and a purple cape. But, he looked like King Piccolo?! " Garlic Jr.. how dare you show your face on Earth after all that your father did to it?" Kami said. The four removed their capes, revealing Garlic Jr and his three henchmen Nikki, Ginger and Sansho." Finally we meet Kami, you aged a lot since you sealed my father away" Garlic said with a smile on his face. " I'm the guardian of Earth because I was a good man, your wicked father had only evil ambitions with the planet"" Kami countered." Some "guardian" you are Kami, first let your evil half run wild on the Earth killing many people and now an alien on the loose also exterminating humans for the last 18 years.." Garlic mocked." I could not kill Piccolo, I would die as well" Kami said," I was about to intervene when a brave human warrior named Mutaito sealed him up"." As for the alien kid, I was positive he could change into a good person. When I realized I was wrong it was already too late.." Kami said as he looked down in shame." Weak excuses Kami, You see today is where it ends! I'll free my father from captivity in the Black star and we will rule supreme" Garlic laughed. " And just how will you do that?" Kami said. " Simple, I will use the dragonballs" the Makyan replied." You'll never get your wish, the dragonballs are scattered across Earth and even if you have a couple, Piccolo or the alien will have some too" Kami said in confidence." Poor fool , you don't get it do you? I've used the alien for my cause! He gathered six of them!" Garlic smirked. Ginger and Sansho took the dragonballs and showed them to Kami. " Ha ha ha how do you like them apples" Sansho laughed. Kami knew he was in a tight spot." So where is the last one?" Kami said. Garlic Jr reached into his cape and revealed the last one." Here it is, I had to sneak in and kill a few humans, but it was child's play" he said." Now that your evil half has been released again, It's only a matter of time before you die as well" Garlic Jr said." What? Piccolo is out again? Who did it?" Kami said surprised. " I did, I possessed a human and had him release the demon king" Garlic bragged." But why? What good was it to you?" Kami wondered." I knew for sure your bloodthirsty other-half would want to kill Kakarot the alien, and it seems they are fighting right now. Kakarot will overpower him and kill him. So you will disappear. But of course by that time I will have my wish granted. And when he has killed Piccolo, Kakarot will be worn out and killed by my men so I will rule the world supreme without even breaking a sweat myself" Garlic Jr. explained." Genius Garlic Jr.. and evil just like your father.." Kami said. Garlic smirked and looked over to his henchmen.:" Sansho, get to the battlefield and finish of our savage friend. Ginger and Nikki stay here to guard the dragonballs". " I'm on it master Garlic" Sansho said and took off. " And as for you Kami, let's see what your made of!" Garlic smiled and flew over to the God..

An hour later..

" Take this you human thrash!" the demon king yelled as he fired an energy blast from out of the air. Kakarot flew up towards the demon king and punched the incoming blast away. Before Piccolo could react Kakarot zapped behind him and grabbed him. With great speed he raced towards the ground. " Let's give the green man a place in the ground besides a tree" Kakarot laughed as they chased towards the ground. They hit the ground with amazing impact. After a few minutes, both of them got up. Kakarot didn't have any problem to do so, but he was definitely drained by the fight and the many hits he had taken from Piccolo. Piccolo on the other hand had difficulty pulling himself up again. He thought to himself that he would have destroyed the saiyan if he was still in his prime. But this old body was having a hard time now. " I can feel your power diminishing Piccolo, you're done for!" Kakarot bragged. " I will never..EVER.. fall to a human" Piccolo said in anger. He flew up in the sky, rallying all his remaining energy. A purple mist appeared around the demon king. The sky turned dark. Piccolo stretched his arms in front of him. Kakarot was thrilled, at last his opponent would hit him with everything he had." I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" King Piccolo yelled in pure anger. " Give my regards to the devil !" Kakarot yelled back and charged his Ki as well. An epic beam clash was about to ensue. Kakarot charged up his biggest Riot Breaker as of yet, which was WAY more powerful than when he was a kid. King Piccolo also charged up his biggest Demon Wave. Both of the warriors launched their attack. The two attacks collided with such energy that the surrounding ground began to shake and rocks began to shatter. The clash lasted for minutes, the advantage shifting a couple of times. However the Riot Breaker finally got the upper hand and exploded right in Piccolo's face. A blinding flash followed the explosion. Piccolo's body fell to the ground. Kakarot walked his way over to the demon king. " he's still alive, but he's unconscious.." Kakarot said. Hatred once again filled Kakarot's heart. " Let's rip his arms of and blast his pitiful corpse into oblivion" Kakarot said while letting out a sadistic smile. The saiyan picked up Piccolo by the throat, preparing to finish him off. " Let that worm be!" someone spoke. It was Sansho, ready to kill the victor. " You've served Garlic Jr. well Kakarot, defeating Piccolo and handing over 6 dragonballs. Now it's time to end you life right now!" Sansho smirked. Kakarot realized he probably couldn't take the Makyan while he was this worn out. " Ohh and Kakarot, do you want to know something? It was Garlic Jr. who released Piccolo in the first place. So technically he killed your little earthling girlfriend haha " Sansho laughed. " WHAT? WHAT DID YOU SAY? GARLIC HAS GOT CHI-CHI'S BLOOD ON HIS HANDS?" Kakarot stuttered psychotically. " Yes haha poor soul" Sansho said. The saiyan dropped Piccolo's body and menacingly approached the Makyan henchmen…


	18. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 18

" What's up, did I hurt your feelings?" Sansho laughed at the saiyan, who kept getting closer with clenched fists. " So.. which arm shall I rip off first?" Kakarot asked, trying to control his anger." If anyone is going to rip someone apart It's me monkey boy" Sansho said. " You've not seen my power, you've got no idea what you're up against you imp" Kakarot said. Sansho got nervous, he could indeed detect a rising power level within Kakarot. He began to sweat." Where did you get this power? You should be worn out after this kind of fight" the henchman said. " Fool, you really think I used up all of my energy? I'm just getting started" Kakarot bragged. However lucky enough for the saiyan, Sansho took the bluff and started to be afraid. " Ready to die?" Kakarot continued. Sansho didn't answer and attacked the saiyan. After a short fight Kakarot grabbed the Makyan by the throat." Speak up you worm, where is your master hiding?!" Kakarot yelled." I won't say anything to you!" the henchman replied. Kakarot smiled sadistically, he always liked to torture the information out of his enemies. The saiyan tightened his grip on his foe's throat, almost suffocating him. Kakarot didn't blink and remained to look into the demon's eyes." Wait…I..arggrh.. know.." Sansho tried to mumble while trying to breathe desperately. " Speak up" Kakarot said and threw Sansho on the ground. For a moment Sansho recuperated and then he spoke:" Master Garlic is on Kami's Lookout now and will summon the dragon any hour now to get his wish"." What?! Already?" Kakarot wondered." Yes you'll have to be quick if you want to stop him, but I don't recommend it if you want to live" Sansho said and laughed." How do I get there?" Kakarot asked." It's very high in the sky, but we found it thanks to Korin's tower because the palace is right above it" Sansho said." Korin.. I've heard that name before, guide me to the tower NOW!" Kakarot said. " Sure" Sansho said. He knew he couldn't defeat the saiyan, so he would lure him to Garlic Jr and he would die for sure. Both were ready to depart, as of a sudden King Piccolo opened his eyes:" .. Garlic Jr.. dangerous foe.." he mumbled. Kakarot walked over to him. " Well well it's seems King Cricket is still alive" he laughed. " You..We should team..up..otherwise you are dead meat human, I've seen the power of the Makyans" King Piccolo continued to say. " Thanks for the offer" Kakarot said. He lifted his leg and with great power he planted his foot in King Piccolo's face. " But I don't need any help, especially NOT from you" Kakarot smirked. Sansho and Kakarot took off..

Half an hour later..

" Here we are" the demon said. The two warriors stood before the base of the great Korin tower. " Thanks insect for the guidance, I'll take it from here" Kakarot said. Kakarot blasted the henchman, who fell to the ground, fried. " Weakling, when I first met you I wouldn't be strong enough to defeat you back at Garlic's castle, but now I'm SO much stronger" Kakarot said. " Although I'm pretty low on energy now, If I charge the Makyan dwarf right now I'm history" Kakarot said to himself." No sense in wandering around here too, time is of the essence now" he continued. With doubts in his minds he started to fly up the tower. After a good ten minutes he arrived at the top, exhausted. He got on his knees, catching his breath. He looked around, It was only a small terrace at the top. In the middle of the platform there was a fountain with water. The saiyan was still catching his breath. He lay down on his back for a moment meanwhile wiping away the sweat and blood on his forehead. However he got up quickly when he saw two people laying on the ground at the other side of the tower. He approached them. It was a fat human and white cat. Kakarot kneeled down to check their pulse." Dead, and it's not that long ago" Kakarot said as an expert in death. "One of these idiots must have been Korin, possibly the fat ass" he said. The cat's hand was clutched. It was holding something. Kakarot opened up the hand. It was a brown little bag. He searched it and found something rather peculiar. It was a small green bean, not even bigger than his nail." Interesting, I don't know how the human got so fat from eating beans this small.." Kakarot remarked sarcastically. " Well every bit helps, it's no meat but it will have to do" he continued. Kakarot swallowed the bean. Amazingly he felt rejuvenated. His muscles expanded and became stronger. His energy returned. All his wounds where healed. Heck, he was even stronger then he was before! Kakarot couldn't believe his eyes. He was so fresh again he could have another three-hours lasting fight. " Earthling tricksters! HA HAHAHAHAH" he laughed," FANTASTIC! HAHAH GARLIC I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Kakarot yelled in confidence and flew up towards the lookout.

Meanwhile..

Kami lay half dead on the palace floor. He had tried to fight Garlic Jr. and despite a few good hits, he got beaten badly. " Your time is up Kami, you put up a meager fight. So much for Earth's guardian" Garlic Jr. said with a smile on his face. Kami crawled back up." I can't believe it has to end this way" he lamented." Soon Garlic and his legion of hell spawn will be free. At least most of the people on Earth won't have to suffer as they are already dead.." he said to himself. He barely finished his sentence when Garlic gave him a head but in the stomach, sending him flying again. He crashed into one of the walls of the palace, losing consciousness. " Excellent, Ginger and Nikki, bring the dragonballs now!" Garlic Jr said. Both them brought their sets of dragonballs and put them on the ground in front of the Makyan. Finally Garlic Jr. put his own dragonball on the ground. There they lay, the 7 stones of legend. " NOW, SHENRON ARISE! GRANT MY WISHES!" Garlic yelled. The balls began to glow. A intense beam of light coming from the dragonballs shot up into the sky. A huge green dragon appeared with red eyes. A couples of kilometers down in the air someone was startled as well.:" What the heck is that thing?! It that the dragon? DARN IT!" Kakarot said and rushed at an even greater speed towards the lookout. " Master Garlic! Kakarot is approaching!" Ginger yelled at his master." I know Ginger" Garlic said while looking in awe to the dragon. " That means.. Sansho is dead.." Nikki said. " Get down there, slow him down for me" Garlic said." But..master Garlic.. he's much stronger now.. I don't think-" Nikki said when Garlic interfered:" I WON'T REPEAT MYSELF!" and he gave them a menacing look. " C'mon Nikki, we'll just power up and we will get him" Ginger said. Both the Makyans concentrated their energy and expanded in size, increasing their muscle mass and energy significantly. Both the warriors flew down to meet the saiyan. Garlic turned again towards the dragon. However, before Garlic could speak someone said:" I would shut your trap pipsqueak!". Garlic Jr turned around. Two men were standing in front of him. It was none less than Yamcha and Roshi! " Who the hell are you? Kami's personal circus?" Garlic Jr. said. " It doesn't matter, we are the last fighters on Earth. And if you think humankind will just bend to the will of you or the tailed beast, you are wrong!" Yamcha said." Amusing" Garlic Jr. smiled. Yamcha and Roshi rushed over towards the Makyan. Yamcha zapped behind the little man and held him. Roshi went in and punched Garlic Jr. in the face. But to their horror Garlic Jr. didn't even feel it. " Thanks, I had an itchy nose" he mocked. With a fierce explosive wave the demon got his human attackers off of him. Yamcha got up quickly. He saw how Garlic Jr. flew over to Roshi. Garlic Jr. charged an energy ball. Roshi got up again and flew up to the demon. "NO DON'T MASTER!" Yamcha screamed but it was too late. Garlic Jr. unleashed his attack. Roshi was hit badly and fell down back to the ground. Yamcha zapped towards the demon and kicked him in the neck. " Will you please wait your turn human?" Garlic Jr said and punched Yamcha back into the ground. The Makyan pointed his finger towards the wounded Roshi. One final smirk from the demon. One last flash.. " No… Master Roshi.." Yamcha stuttered. The warrior got up again. With tears in his eyes he stood before Garlic Jr. " I AM WAITING, STATE YOUR WISH NOW!" Shenron said. " Wait up a little longer you impatient dragon!" the demon back at the dragon. " Any last words human?" Garlic said to Yamcha. But before Yamcha could say anything, a purple blast raced towards the dragon. It hit its target. With a loud bang Shenron was vaporized. " NOOOOOOO!" Garlic Jr. yelled at the top of his lungs. " WHO DID THIS, I'LL CUT HIS HEART OUT!" Garlic yelled in anger. The dragonballs turned to stone. " Hahahah" someone laughed. It was Kakarot who was standing at the edge of the lookout, bloodied and a bit bruised, but not seriously damaged." I so wanted to see your face when the dragon was killed before your eyes" Kakarot said to Garlic Jr, who was really boiling in anger." Ohh and I disposed of those useless minions, they were a bit stronger than the last but still no match for me" Kakarot laughed. Yamcha ran over to the tailed beast:" Tailed beast, we must work together if we want to stand a chance to defeat him!". " You're the second one to say that today.. what's so special about him? I can take him." Kakarot said." No you don't understand, Roshi has-".. " HAHAHA finally that old timer met his match!" Kakarot laughed," Which leads me to what I should do with you human"." Listen, I know that you want to kill all of us, but please this demon is in a league of his own.. please tailed beast" Yamcha pleaded." Your cowardice sickens me human" Kakarot laughed," I will kill you when I'm through with him". In a desperate attempt Yamcha tried to catch Kakarot off guard and punch him in the gut. However Kakarot caught Yamcha's hand." Fool" Kakarot said," You're the last human warrior to fall.. respect.. NOW DIE!" . Kakarot on his turn punched Yamcha in the stomach, even punching a hole in his stomach. Yamcha died quick. Kakarot threw his body from the lookout, condemning it to fall for miles..

" Now that the thrash is out of the way, let's get going midget" Kakarot said to Garlic. " I sense you've become stronger than I am Kakarot, good job" Garlic said with a subtle smile. " Good that you know it you dwarf, so will you pass away quietly or shall I ram your head in hell's gate?" Kakarot said. " Don't be too quick Kakarot, I didn't say you are stronger than me entirely, only in this form" Garlic said. " This form? The only thing you can probably change is your diaper" Kakarot said with an evil grin. " Laugh all you can, I'm going to wipe that smirk away quickly" Garlic said with a calm tone. Kakarot crossed his arms and said:" Let's find out shall we, get ready to fight!". Garlic Jr. stretched out his arms and his energy began to build a lot. Kakarot stood there and watched it an angry face, no doubt remembering that the demon was responsible for the death of Chi-Chi. The sky changed color. It began to glow hellish red and the clouds turned into fire. " Nice illusions, but that is not going to scare me" Kakarot bragged. However, Garlic Jr.'s energy was still rising! The little imp began to grow in size. What could that mean? Kakarot began to sweat when feeling the power Garlic started to generate…


	19. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 19

Clouds began to form a circle around the lookout...

The Makyan Garlic Jr was still powering up at an incredible rate. Kakarot could only watch in awe and started to feel nervous. Because of the sheer power the palm trees on the lookout combusted spontaneously. Kami woke up from his unconsciousness. He could feel that the dragon was killed. He opened his eyes and saw the carnage that was going about on his precious palace. He crawled out of the wall and headed towards the two combatants. On his way he passed by the body of Roshi. He got on his knees and closed Roshi's eyes as a last sign of respect. The guardian of Earth then proceded his way until he was standing right next to Kakarot, who didn't even make effort to look at the God. " This is it Kakarot, Garlic Jr wins" Kami said to Kakarot as they were both watching the power up of the Makyan. Kakarot looked to Kami and said:" he is strong, but not unbeatable". " I can sense the doubt in your voice" Kami replied." So what? Why do you even care?" Kakarot said annoyed." Oh I do care, you see Earth is doomed if he wins" Kami said. Kakarot smiled to the great annoyance of Kami." And If I win this mud ball is still doomed" Kakarot laughed." Maybe" Kami said," what If we could bring Chi-Chi back?". "WHAT?" Kakarot said and stared at the God with big eyes. " Yes I can recreate the dragonballs and we can wish her back to life if you help me defeat Garlic Jr" Kami said. The cunning old man knew how he had to manipulate Kakarot." How do you know about her?" Kakarot asked." I'm the Kami, I can see everything on this planet" the old man answered. Kakarot hesitated for a moment. " So what's your plan?" he said." Hard to admit, but you are much more powerful than I am. So I will try to distract him and you will hit him with everything you have" Kami said." Fine…Man I can't believe I'm doing this.." Kakarot said pretty annoyed. Meanwhile Garlic Jr.'s power stagnated. " Haha he can't get any higher" Kakarot said with a mocking voice. Garlic Jr smiled.. The Makyan dwarf stretched his arm one last time and suddenly.. he increased his size tenfold, his muscles grew to an almost impossible size and his skin tone got a lot darker. His power also doubled. Kami and Kakarot where speechless and where standing there with open mouths. " This can't be, this isn't Garlic junior anymore, that's goddamn Garlic Mountain" Kakarot said." Oh sorry God I didn't mean to curse you" Kakarot mocked Kami, with an angry Kami as result. " So, God and the mass murderer have joined forces? Heh it still won't make difference" Garlic Jr said." Please try to come at me with everything you got, you only have one shot at me" Garlic continued. " Sure you smelly giant" Kakarot said," I just hope the old one here can keep up"." Quit your fooling around you murderer" Kami yelled. " Yeah whatever, let's get him" Kakarot said. The saiyan and the Namekian combined their powers and flew towards the Makyan giant together…

Garlic. Jr watched them approach calmly. Kami got to him first and tried to punch him, but Garlic blocked without breaking a sweat. Kakarot came up close behind and Garlic expected a frontal attack from the saiyan as well. But he was proven wrong however, as Kakarot used an afterimage and got in Garlic Jr's back. Kakarot was a second away from delivering a powerful kick. At the last moment however Garlic Jr. threw Kami, which he still held the hand of, into Kakarot. Both fighters were knocked down to the ground. Kakarot threw Kami off of him:" Idiot, I had him! You should have just moved" he said in anger." Kami got up and said:" yeah sorry, I'm just not the warrior I used to be". Garlic laughed the at comic duo. " you crack me up, it's only ironic that you had to be saddled up with that foolish God" Garlic said. " SHUT UP" Kakarot yelled and rushed towards the Makyan. Garlic Jr. tried to hit the incoming saiyan but missed. Kakarot planted his knee in Garlic's face. Kakarot proceeded with flip flopping over the giant's head, grabbing one of his arms and forcefully pulled it behind the Makyan's back, effectively holding the giant in a stranglehold. The saiyan then kicked his ki enhanced knee into Garlic's back. The saiyan finished the attack by throwing his opponent in the air and launched a potent energy wave at him. The wave hit Garlic Jr and a scream could be heard. " Hah, see how he likes my Spinal Combo!" Kakarot bragged. The giant landed on the floor of the lookout and looked over to Kakarot with an angry face." I take it you do" Kakarot laughed." You are a pest you dirty monkey boy. So you want to fight for real huh?" Garlic Jr said even angrier. Kakarot crossed his arms once again and just started to laugh. " Time to erase that pesky laugh once and for all" Garlic thought to himself. " Kakarot look out he's going to attack!" Kami yelled. Kakarot looked over to Kami and was about to speak but he never got the chance. Garlic Jr. hit Kakarot in the gut, so hard than the blood flew out of Kakarot's mouth . Then he grabbed hold of Kakarot's head with his both hands and gave him multiple head butts. Blood was seeping from the saiyan's head. " NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Garlic screamed and charged an energy ball, determined to kill Kakarot. The saiyan didn't move at all, perhaps he was already dead from the brutal attack. Just when the demon was about to fire is attack, Kami kicked him away and send the hulk straight through the main building. " Are you ok? " Kami said to Kakarot. He didn't answer. Kami got closer to him to check if he was still alive. Just as he was going to check his pulse Kakarot awoke and grabbed Kami by the throat. But when he realized he had not grabbed the Makyan he let go of God and got back up. " Darn that serpent man" Kakarot said as he wiped the blood away from his mouth. Meanwhile Garlic Jr had already got up and casually walked out of the building with a evil smile on his face. Before both warriors could detect, he punched them both at once. Kakarot was able to bounce back in time but Kami fell over the edge and fell down. Luckily for the God he could fly and flew back up, only for Garlic Jr to await him and give him a good beating. The demon grabbed him by the face and smacked him in the ground a couple of times." What's wrong Kami? Don't mind me I like my godly cleaning cloth hahaha" the demon laughed:" By the time I'm through with you the entire lookout will be wiped clean!". What Garlic Jr didn't know was that Kakarot was preparing a large energy blast behind his back. " Good, beat Kami up to a pulp while I charge this baby" the saiyan grinned. The saiyan warrior held his fist up and charged his ki. His attack was ready. " Hey you big skunk!" Kakarot yelled over to the giant. Garlic turned his back and saw Kakarot. " That's right, face the music! RIOT BREAKER!" the saiyan shouted and fired the attack. Garlic Jr. smiled and screamed:" now kill your ally you fool!". The Makyan threw Kami into the beam."NOOOOOO!" where Kami's last words. King Piccolo, who was still laying on the battlefield, vanished from the world as well. The smoke cleared away." Ha ha ha thanks for killing the man responsible for my father's death you idiot" Garlic Jr said. " I didn't give a damn about old pointy ears, but he was my only chance to revive her.." Kakarot said to himself. " Now you stand alone Kakarot, and I'm way stronger than you are. What are you going to do now?" the demon said. It was quiet for a moment. " Well, If you are serious then I will be too" Kakarot said. The saiyan warrior began to charge his energy. A purple sphere appeared around him. The powerup was short but powerful. Kakarot was glowing. " Alright Garlic-head, ready for the pain?" he said. The ultimate and final clash was about to ensue..

A thunderstorm raged over the lookout. Lightning bolts struck down on it. Neither of the warriors wanted to give up. Kakarot, although more powerful than ever, was still inferior to Garlic jr.'s amazing power and took a lot of hits, being bloodied a lot. However the saiyan noticed the Makyan was a lot slower, so he focused on speed. Each warrior got in good hits and got his butt kicked. Thanks to the rain the vision wasn't all that clear. " Darn it, where is he?" Garlic yelled. Kakarot appeared in front of him and gave him a solid uppercut, only to be smacked in return by the Makyan. Garlic tried to hit him another time but Kakarot dodged in time. The saiyan launched an energy ball, but it was countered by another one coming from the demon. Kakarot took the incoming blast head on, trying to hold it with his two hands. With great effort he managed to toss it away in the sky. The energy ball made a hole into the thunder clouds, revealing it was already dark outside. Kakarot began to laugh maniacally. " Hey what are you laughing at?" Garlic grunted. " Look up in the sky" the saiyan smirked. Through the hole the moon could be seen! " Looks like it's just in time" Kakarot said. " NO!" Garlic said and fired another energy wave directed to the astronomical object. However the blast flew right through it. " What? How is that possible?" Garlic said. " It's not a real moon you fool, it's a projection coming from a space pod" Kakarot said. " I'm going to transform now, kiss your butt goodbye" Kakarot laughed. Garlic Jr was desperate, he realized that he would be dead if he let that happen. " I have to block off the moon now! But how?" he said to himself. Suddenly he had an idea. He flew up in the sky. " KAKAROT! LISTEN TO ME! I WILL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW! I'LL SWALLOW YOU INTO THE DEAD ZONE!" Garlic yelled. " What do you mean?" Kakarot said. Garlic jr. didn't answer and channeled his ki. The sky turned even darker. The heaven shattered like glass, revealing a giant black hole. The black hole blocked the moon projection. " What the devil is that?" Kakarot said to himself. " It's the Dead Zone a dimension of total darkness! Once you get sucked in there is no hope to return and you will be left to rot there for the rest your life!" Garlic Jr. yelled. Indeed the black hole began to pull everything towards it. "I can't let that happen" Kakarot said. The saiyan knew it was now or never. The Dead Zone sucked up the bodies of Roshi and Kami, as well as a lot of debris. However Kakarot stood firm. " No intention of going in voluntarily eh?" Garlic jr said. " Not a chance you coward!" Kakarot yelled back. " I guess I'll have to force you, PREPARE!" yelled the Makyan and charged his ultimate beam attack, the double Death Impact. Kakarot knew the Death Impact, as he had learned it from Garlic himself. Kakarot smirked. He intended to beat Garlic with his own technique. Kakarot went through his knees and made a fist. Garlic Jr was surprised that the saiyan was about to use his own attack on him. Kakarot's fist began to glow red as well just like Garlic jr's hands. Meanwhile the dead zone was getting stronger, sucking up more and more. Soon there would be no more lookout. " It's time, kiss goodbye to your life you pest, you will join your girlfriend soon! " Garlic yelled:" NOW.. DIEEEEE!" and launched his double beam. " TIME TO MEET YOUR FATHER" Kakarot yelled back and fired his Death impact as well. The beams collided with enormous impact. It wasn't looking good for the saiyan, as Garlic Jr.'s attack was gaining ground. " HA HA HA HA YOUR HISTORY" Garlic laughed. Kakarot charged up another Death Impact in his other hand and let it join in the clash. For a moment the clash went in Kakarot's favor. But it didn't last for long, Garlic Jr got crazy with anger and threw even more of his ki into the attack. All of the demon's energy was focused in this blast. The beam clash was almost decided, since the collision front of the two blast was only 2 meters away from the saiyan. Kakarot smirked. " NOW IS MY CHANCE!" he yelled. He released a lot of energy, which made his energy beam explode. A blinding light followed. Garlic's blast pierced the Lookout and raced down to the planet." WHAT?" Garlic yelled, still unable to see clearly because of the blinding light," WHERE IS HE?". Kakarot flew up to the demon with one arm stretched. " RIOT BREAKER!" he yelled. The attack surrounded his fist. Kakarot hit Garlic Jr… It was done.. Kakarot flew through Garlic Jr and left a gaping hole in the Makyan. His Riot Breaker power fist pierced through the demon thanks to Garlic's own anger control issues. It was only because the demon put so much energy in his beam clash and not in his body protection this was possible. " NO..IMPOSSIBLE" Garlic yelled with his last breath," YOU … DIRTY… ANIMAL!". Garlic Jr died just before being sucked up into the Dead Zone. Just in time for Kakarot, who almost got sucked in himself. The Dead Zone disappeared. It was over. Kakarot fell down on the lookout's ground. He lay stretched out on the ground. He smiled while catching his breath. He did it, he conquered the planet at last. He felt so proud. Kakarot lay on the ground for a couple of hours, enjoying the morning sun…

A few hours later he had rested enough. He stood at the edge of the lookout, looking over the planet. For a moment he saw Chi-Chi's face in the clouds, laughing. Kakarot smiled and crossed his arms." So this is it, Earth is mine. Is this the end of my road or will there be any other challenges?" he wondered. " Well, first things first let's wrap up my business around here" he said to himself. He took off. An hour later he landed back at the spacepod. "Welcome back Kakarot, conquest incomplete, 1,5% remaining" the voice spoke. " Good to see you too canner, well give me a location of the last Earth rats!" Kakarot ordered the voice. " Major population center in the Eastern mountains" the voice said. " Great, let's get at it!" Kakarot said and took of….


	20. DBRSS-Earth Saga- Chapter 20 FINAL

Two years after the defeat of Garlic Jr…

Planet Earth. Once the home to the human race, now a desolate world. 22 years after the arrival of a baby from outer space, the world population has been reduced to ashes. Humankind tried to fight back, but ultimately in vain. Many of the warriors trying to fight the tailed warrior asked themselves how he could be human. Today we find out he isn't!

2 miles Northwest from the West-city ruins..

A common sight on the planet, a town in rubble. However this ruin wasn't abandoned. The tailed beast had made a camp here where he was training for the last year. " three hundred..three hundred and one.. three hundred and two. .." the tailed beast counted his pushups. He had enough of it for today. He got up from his push up position and sat down ." Pfff I'm getting bored.. It has been two fricking years since I fought someone" Kakarot said to himself." If I don't get any challenges soon I will of boredom" he continued to complain to himself," I should have kept a human warrior alive so could have had some fun..". With nothing else to do, Kakarot lay down and took a nap. However Kakarot had no idea what would happen that fateful day..

An object entered Earth's atmosphere. It had the same look as the object that appeared to fall out of the skies 22 years ago. It was a spacepod! The ship raced towards the ground and finally hit it with enormous impact. The landing of the craft was so powerful it left a giant crater. After half a minute, the door opened up slowly, revealing a big shadowy character. He slowly got up and crawled out of the pod. " Welcome to planet Earth. Population level: 0%" the intercom from the pod said. " So this is Earth.. how nice." The guy said. " It seems Kakarot was thorough with his work, excellent" he continued. " I'm proud of you, baby-brother" he added to it. He reached with his hand to a small device on the left side of his face. When activated the device began to make bleeping sounds and various words in an alien language appeared. " A power level of 450 not all that far from here, that should be him" he said to himself. The man hovered into the air and took off with amazing speed. Back at Kakarot's camp the new arrival didn't go unnoticed, from the moment the mysterious guy stepped out of the pod, Kakarot could sense his energy. " WHAT? What..power.." Kakarot started to shake. " Garlic Jr? No impossible he's dead!" he yelled in confusion." It's coming right for me, darn it what am I going to?" he wondered. It was too late to think about it anyways, as the man had already arrived. In horror he watched the guy hover down to the ground. For a moment it was quiet and both men were staring each other in the eyes. Sweat drops dripped from Kakarot forehead. " Who the devil are you and what are you doing on MY planet?! Answer me if you don't want to die" Kakarot boldly said. The stranger smiled. " ANSWER ME NOW!" Kakarot yelled. " Well, It's been so long since I last saw you, you've aged a lot but would still recognize you anywhere..Kakarot" the stranger said with a smile." How? How do you know my name?" Kakarot asked. " You look a lot like your father" the strange man said." My father?" Kakarot said," how do you know all this? How are you?". " hehe" the stranger subtly laughed and he unbelted his tail. He swung it around a little. Kakarot was baffled:" What? You have a tail too?!". " You'll find out he have a lot more in common Kakarot" the stranger replied," or did you think Earthlings had tails like us?". " MAYBE you'd better start explaining yourself now!" the saiyan said. " Very well, now listen carefully. You are not from this planet. You were born on the Planet Vegeta. You are a Saiyan warrior, member of one of the mightiest races in the universe! Just..like..me" the stranger said. Kakarot looked at him with big eyes." And that's not all, I'm am your big brother, Raditz!". Kakarot was speechless. " I've got a brother? I'm a member of an alien race?" he said. " Yes Kakarot!" Raditz replied quickly. It was quiet a couple moments. " Why am I here on this planet then?" Kakarot asked. " heh that's simple Kakarot. You've been send here as a little baby to exterminate the life on this planet, which you have done so." Raditz answered." Yes, but I didn't know it really knew it was my mission, I thought it was just my instinct to kill" Kakarot said." Yes, the saiyan thirst for blood is legendary! It is in your blood to stir carnage, violence and death!" Raditz said" you see, we saiyans have developed as a warrior race. We are an interplanetary conquering race. We sell planets to the highest bidder, but before that we must exterminate the native species on the planet. If the planet has strong inhabitants, we send a squad of our adult warriors to wipe them out. But with planet with weaker opposition like this mud ball a baby of our race is generally sufficient to carry of the genocide" Raditz tells. " I like the sound of that" Kakarot smirked, " But I had to face some pretty tough warriors here, but I destroyed them anyways." Raditz smiled. " So tell me brother, why have you come looking for me after 22 years?!" Kakarot said with a confused tone." Well you see, 22 years ago our home planet Vegeta was destroyed by a giant asteroid collision. Our entire race was reduced to space dust. Everyone died. Our parents too Kakarot." Raditz said. " That's too bad" Kakarot said. " Yes indeed, only four saiyans survived the destruction of planet Vegeta and you are one of them" Raditz said. " You still haven't said why you still came for me" Kakarot said. " You see Kakarot, me and my comrades have recently found a planet what would be worth a GREAT deal on the market. But the problem is that the inhabitants are potent enough to make it a challenge for us, even with three saiyan warriors." Raditz explained," so I was thinking about it and then I suddenly remembered you my brother! I remembered how you were send to this planet not that long before Vegeta was demolished.". " How heartwarming" Kakarot said with a mocking but brotherly tone. " So, I've come to take you back into the fold! Your people needs you Kakarot! Will you join us in our conquest?" Raditz asked. " How could I miss the blood and thrill of the hunt? Count me in brother!" Kakarot said and approached Raditz. Raditz put his hand on his brother's shoulder:" Excellent my little brother, together we shall put the torch to the universe!". Both warriors smiled to each other in respect. Both of them took flight and left the scene.

Not that much later they arrived at Raditz's pod. "So where is your pod little brother?" Raditz asked Kakarot. " You mean that old bucket of bolts? On the other side of the planet.. but I can't control it" Kakarot said in shame. " Tsk, you'll have learn something about technology, your time as a bushman is over! When we get back to base I'll give you an armor and a scouter as well" Raditz said. " What's a scouter?" Kakarot said. " It's the device on my left ear. It tracks people across the planet, calculating their battle strength and also has an intergalactic transmitter" Raditz explained. " Interesting" Kakarot said. Raditz took a small device from inside his armor and pushed a small button. " There, now your pod will come to this location by itself" Raditz. " In the meanwhile tell me, who are the two other remaining saiyans?" Kakarot asked. Raditz was silent for a moment and took a deep breath. " One of them is an elite warrior towering over 2 and a half meters. The other one is no one other than the prince of the saiyan race with almost incomprehensible battle power" he said. " Oh, how cute a little prince" Kakarot joked around. " You'd better slid your tongue near him Kakarot, you are a cockroach compared to him" Raditz told his brother stringently," Nappa, the elite and myself have to listen and obey him. The prince is much more lenient towards Nappa, since they know each other a long time and they are comrades. Towards me they are a lot more harsh since I'm from the bottom class.." Raditz said with a sign of annoyance. " Bottom class? Your power is incredible, I've never seen anything like it" Kakarot said. " Heh, compared to you my ill trained brother I am, but compared to Nappa I'm just weak" Raditz said even more annoyed." Quickly learn your place Kakarot at the bottom as the low class soldier and obey Vegeta at will , and I'm sure they'll accept you as one of us" Raditz said. Kakarot nodded, although he had troubles with submitting himself. After all he reigned supreme on Earth and now he would be "promoted" to foot soldier. The saiyan's pod arrived. " Fine, take a last good look at the planet, we are off!" Raditz said and crawled into his pod. Kakarot turned around an gazed over the Earth one last time. In the distance he could see the forest in which he met Chi-Chi. For a second looked sad.. Finally he turned his back and crawled inside his pod too. The two pod's took off. They flew up into the stratosphere and finally into space. Kakarot threw one last look to Earth from outer space. " So what will happen with Earth?" Kakarot asked via intercom. " Sold to the highest bidder brother, probably a race with a lot of money since Earth is worth a great deal" Raditz replied. " Ready Kakarot? You will enter hyper sleep in a couple of minutes for the journey. When you wake up again we'll have arrived at Kodiasha, where we will add several million more bodies!" Raditz smirked. " Alright, I can't wait for it" Kakarot laughed:" Universe beware! Kakarot is coming to destroy you!" and with two evil laughs departing into deep space, we end this saga…

THE END


End file.
